Making A Life With You
by JustWrite03
Summary: One alternate version of how the movie's story of Dean and Emma could have gone.
1. Chapter 1

There are some deviations from the movie. I don't own any of the characters in this story (yet). Please review; then I'll know people are actually reading this thing. I have finished with thi story, anyway. But reviews make me smile.

The blazing mid-day sun beat down on his muscled back as he struggled to break down the last branch and finish stocking firewood. He was beginning to feel the little 'pops' on his back from the heat of the sun.

Stopping a moment to wipe beads of sweat from his forehead. He glanced in her direction. She was sitting Cross legged under some shade a few feet away. Strands of blond hair blew over her face. But she paid no attention; as she concentrated with determination on braiding some thin vines into 'hopefully' usable rope. 'Usable for what?'... she wasn't sure. It just felt better being busy.

According to the tree notches they made everyday. Today marked four months since they washed up on this island.

"Stupid, Son of a...Ugh! Finally!" He angrily tossed the broken branch onto the pile of accumulated kindling. "I need a break! Emma, you ready for a break?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. Please!" She answered, quickly discarding her unfinished project. She rubbed her red palms together, cringing as she stood up.

"We'll get some aloe for your hands on the way, Okay?"

They walked silently to the secluded freshwater lagoon; snatching banana's and an bushel of aloe plant on their way. They sat on the flattened black rocks near the lagoon's edge and ate while bathing their feet in the refreshing water.

When they were done; he took the peels and threw them as far as he could into the jungle for animals to pick at.

Sitting down beside her again, he applied aloe to her sore palms. "Doesn't look too bad. Hopefully, you won't get any blisters. How's it feel?"

"Hm, good. Thank you. How's your back?" He turned his back to her and she rubbed the excess aloe into his shoulders. "You got a little burnt. Better keep your shirt on during the hottest part of the day - If you're going to be in the direct sun."

"Thanks. Yes Mom." He replied with a smirk. "Ha ha... Cute Dean. Hey, I'm just being practical. You get a bad sunburn - you could get sick. We don't need that, right?"

"Right." He acquiesced, holding his hands up in the 'universal' surrender stance.

They lingered a while longer in contented silence before returning to the beach and going for a swim in the ocean. Well, he swam; she watched. Emma wasn't too keen on the ocean and so far, had preferred to go only up to her waist.

Dean hadn't yet been able to coax, plead, beg or bully her in any further. ' _Man, this girl is stubborn!_ '

Eventually. they dropped happy - but exhausted, onto the warm sand and let the afternoon sun dry them. "It'll be getting dark soon. I better start a fire. You getting hungry?" He asked, squinting over at her lying a foot or so away from him.

"Kinda, yes." He got up first and offered her his hand to help her up. They brushed as much sand as they could off each other and sauntered back to their shelter - only about 15 yards away.

Shelter wasn't the best word to describe it in its current state. More like a 'half tent' really. Something temporary; as they were still expecting they'd be found any day.

He started a fire, while she sorted the food. They had a couple of hollowed out coconut shells to use as bowls, largest leaves for plates, and one knife - his pocket knife they used for many things - including food prep.

She peeled the seaweed wrapping from the cooked fish to let it cool. After a couple minutes it was safe to use their fingers to pick out the meat.

So far, most of their dinners consisted of mixed fruit, fish wrapped and smoked on the fire, avocados... and some coconut for desert. These things were plentiful for them - if not a little boring. "I wish we had some actual meat." he said. "Agreed".

That's only chapter 1... Or a taste of what is to come.


	2. Chapter 2

More re of a continuation of chapter 1

Living on an island you woke with the sun and slept when it grew dark. So, going to bed early had become their new normal. They had barely known each other when they first landed here - and had initially preferred their own personal space for sleeping.

In the beginning; Emma slept on the beach side of a lit fire. Dean slept facing the jungle. He figured if anything attacked from the jungle, he'd at least be the first to 'bite it'. Giving Emma time to try and escape. His words - not hers. He didn't get much sleep anyway. In the beginning; they had a hard time starting and maintaining a fire. Despite Dean's insistence that he'd watched enough Discovery Channel to know what he was doing; and that 'it looks easy enough' - it wasn't.

Eventually, they did master a good technique and that became one less stress; and one less thing to distract them from their situation. Unfortunately, they had more time to focus getting rescued. That did not help their moral. The longer they were without any hope of rescue. The worse they began to feel. Emma fell into a depression about month or so after they arrived. Dean couldn't seem to break through it. She vacillated between sullen, crying uncontrollably - but not willing to be comforted - to nit-picky, and just plain 'pissed' at the drop of a hat.

He got angry and frustrated; but hid it as best he could. Usually using humor; which only made her angrier; as she didn't think he was taking their situation seriously.

Emma changed when they got threatened by eager - testosterone filled primates - pushing their boundaries. She had to whack one with a branch before it was able to really do some damage to Dean's back.

As it was; he did get scratched. Which got infected. She tried to treat it with aloe before he told her how to burn the infection away. The scream he let loose when she placed the boiling hot stone to his back scared the hell out of her. Fortunately, it healed the infection. It did leave a scar. Ever since then, they slept right beside one another. Now they'd nearly resigned themselves to their new living situation. They'd only heard one plane but hadn't actually seen it. Each started to think that they had imagined it.

They spent a great deal of time exploring the island hoping to find things to make life even a little bit easier.

The first major discovery they made was a rusted metal footlocker containing two army blankets, a canteen, an 'ancient first aid kit' with some moldy bandages, and a bottle of alcohol that was questionable. Also inside were a couple of hardcover books in remarkably decent shape. 'War and Peace" inscribed 'property of Private Ernest Hobbs' & Shakespeare's sonnets' inscribed 'Ernest, all my love, Mavis'.

"We could have used the alcohol when you got hurt." "Nah, it's worthless now. But, the bottle and canteen'll be great!" Dean also found a half broken ore, which he used as a hand shovel.

Finding the books was a godsend. It gave them something to escape into - when they had nothing else to do, and weren't in the mood to talk. Many nights Dean would read aloud by firelight.

Emma awoke one night screaming bloody murder. Deans jolted awake and grabbed her flailing arms to try and get her to stop. When that didn't work right away, he did something he never thought he'd do. He slapped her.

Immediately he hugged her, blurting out, "I'm sorry. But you were screaming and I didn't know what else to do." His heart was pounding in his chest. Shocked silent and holding her cheek she didn't respond. He was desperate to make her feel better. So, he did the only thing he could think of - he kissed her.

"MHHH, What are you doing?!" she gasped, pulling away from him. "I don't know? You were upset. I thought it would make you feel better?" "Well it didn't, okay!" She was embarrassed, and confused - because she actually did feel better.

It felt good to be comforted; even by someone you hardly know and are stuck with. Instead of admitting that to him. Emma just buried her face in her hands.

"Fine" He just sat there, angry and embarrassed. But also afraid to move a muscle. Eventually, she calmed down.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I don't know what came over me." Sweltering, she frustratedly peeled her button up top off, tossing it aside. She couldn't look him in the face. So, she pulled her knees up or her chin and picked at the loose strands on her shorts.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he finally asked. "Not particularly. Will you just talk to me for a while. I don't care what about." He nodded and she laid down beside him with her head resting on one of the two life vests they used as pillows.

Emma took his arm - wrapping it around her torso. This was the first time she had actively sought out physical closeness in a while. Rubbing his fingers in the soft fabric of her camisole top. Dean wracked his brain for something random to talk about. The first thing to pop in his mind was how to change the oil in his car. He went into great detail about each step in the process. When he looked down at her later, she was sound asleep. Soon, so was he.

Emma was comforted to feel his body snuggled up against hers when she opened her eyes very early the next morning. 'I didn't scare him off.' She sighed with relief. She clasped her hand overtop of his and chuckled because it was cupping her breast. A sensation she didn't entirely mind. In fact, she rather liked it. She closed her eyes again and fell back to sleep.

When Dean woke and realized where his hand was; he swallowed and carefully started to get up. "Don't. It's too early." Groggy, she snuggled his arm tight. He was trapped until she moved again.

"Sorry. You want to rest here a bit longer? I know you had a tough night." he asked as she turned slightly. Now able to move his hand; he pushed a chunk of her hair off her face. "No, I'll get up." she yawned and turned onto her back when he vacated the space beside her.

"I'm sorry about last night." she said, awake, but not yet up. Emma watched him work the sleep from his muscular back with a few shoulder rolls and a twist to the left and right. His spine popped loudly. "Ugh... That's better." He said with his back to her.

"Graduation. I was dreaming about missing it. That's why I was upset. Everyone is moving on without us." "Oh? I guess they are." He responded hollowly. What else was there for him to say. It was true. "How's your cheek?" he asked instead, touching her face. She blushed and replied, "No permanent damage."

"Good. I don't want to hurt you." he admitted before he realized what he'd said. "Wow, that was a heavy moment. Wasn't it?" she asked, looking up into his warm eyes. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be. It's nice to know you care. I care too - by the way." She smiled sweetly at him. "And... you hit like a girl." She added with a cheeky grin. "I'm gonna go... you know. I'll be back in a bit." Emma stammered as she got up and headed in the direction of the 'bathroom' area 100 or so feet into the jungle.

Dean was gone when she returned. He'd left a note in the sand 'gone to get drinking water'. While she waited; Emma inspected the beach for usable items that might have washed ashore. A routine she did most mornings with little results.

This particular morning; she found a few more jagged pieces of sea glass. 'Good for cutting food'. Also, two more large clam shells they could use for bowls. She deposited them on the blanket in their tent.

"I'm back." Dean had the canteen and glass bottle filled with drinkable water. She smiled at him. "I found some good sea glass this morning." she said pointing.

"Great." "I got enough water for breakfast. What do you feel like having today? Omelets, pancakes, oatmeal?" he asked, as if they actually had options. "Ugh, NO. Ugh! I hate oatmeal." She made a face.

"Really?" "Yeah! It's a texture thing." she admitted. "So, no oatmeal. Ever! Check! How about fruit and fresh lagoon water, then?" "Oh, Joy! My favorite!" She gushed sarcastically, making Dean smile.

During breakfast, they debated what to do with their day. Dean really wanted to go exploring some more. Emma suggested they work on a bigger, better shelter. Afterwards, if there was time, they might each get the chance to bathe. He agreed, and so, that's what they did.

The newly remodeled shelter roof was made of woven leaves and fronds and lined with the plastic tarp they'd washed ashore with. The deflated dingy lined their floor. They framed the structure in bamboo. They spent hours searching for, and collecting fallen bamboo trees(0; as they had no axe to chop anything down with. Another hour was spent tying them together with palm reeds. There were no actual walls, yet; except at the back; as it was constructed against some rocks.

The pair were tired, hot and sweaty by the time they finished. This made it easier for Dean to finally talk Emma into going in the ocean. A pair of dolphins was swimming nearby and they laughed and splashed with them. Emma was actually having a blast.

Dean saw large schools of different colored fish swimming just underneath them and remarked that if he could catch some - it would be a nice change in their diet. As the water was pretty clear; Dean could also see a reef that might be home to clams and oysters; but he had no idea how far down it could be.

He begged Emma to swim down with him. But, because she was still fairly afraid of the ocean; she got spooked and returned to the surface before they were half way down and Dean wasn't able to stay down long enough to take a good look.

"Sorry I panicked. It'll get better with time, right?" She coughed as they waded in the surf. Aside from fear, Emma was not yet conditioned for swimming. This would change over time, and soon she would be able to accompany him - if she wished.

"Sure. You ready to get out?" Dean asked. Emma nodded wholeheartedly and they went fishing at the lagoon. Well, he fished.

The freshwater lagoon on their side of the island was maybe one third the size of an Olympic pool. It split into two sections separated by a rock wall about three feet high. One side was filled with fresh fish and circulated by a small portion of the substantial waterfall at the back of the lagoon. Behind the falls was an alcove about 15 feet deep. There, they had privacy to shower. The other section of the lagoon had a stronger current as more of the falls landed there. That's where they got their water and did their bathing, laundry and swimming.

With the wooden spear he'd whittled himself; Dean set about catching some fish while Emma filled their water containers again; and set them aside on the rocks. In a short amount of time; he speared six fish ready to be cooked.

"You want to shower first and I'll stand guard, or what?" he asked. "You don't mind?" "No, go ahead."

He turned his back and she waded into the lagoon and disappeared into the alcove. Emma removed her bikini and set it aside to wash after. Using pumas stone they had found in the falls; she rubbed at her skin, starting at her feet. "God, I need a pedicure... and a razor!" she said to herself as she rubbed her legs down trying - and failing - to get rid of some of the hair that had grown in.

She didn't really want to have to use his pocket knife, again. 'What an ordeal that was!'. It left her with nicks and cuts that had only recently healed. "I should have let him help with shaving, I know." she told herself.

Dean glanced in her direction and could just barely make out her curvy silhouette from behind the waterfall. It was later in the day; and the lighting was not as good. Sometimes, sun permitting - he could see her as clearly as if he were standing right next to her.

Dean had always tried to respect her privacy and dignity. But, being a guy - sometimes...well? He peeked. Okay, he outright stared! _'I'm sure she's done the same to me.'_ He figured, in his defense.

Once Emma was done scrubbing herself down; she ran her hair under the water for several minutes to get it as clean as possible - without any soap - then put her rinsed out bathing suit back on. Dean was laying on one of the large rocks at the shore when Emma reappeared.

"I'm done, your turn." "All's quiet around here." he said, then swam away towards the falls to take his shower.

They had to be careful not to wash their clothes too much. They only had a few items each, and didn't want them to get too worn out. Emma held onto her previously worn cut off jean shorts, camisole and button-up top; opting to wait a few more days to wash them.

As she waited for Dean to finish his shower; she munched on a banana, or two and brushed out her wet hair with her fingers. "You want one?" she asked when he returned. "Nah, I had a couple already. We need to get these fish cleaned & cooked. Let's get back."

There was an actual cave about 30 feet down shore from their shelter; which they started using to store surplus foods. It was too close to the ocean for them to worry about animals raiding it.

So far, the weather had been manageable and they didn't have to worry about excessive protection from the elements. However, they were well aware the time may come when they'd be using the cave to sleep in as protection from tropical storms. For now, the weather was pleasurable.

One they deposited their things inside the shelter; they set about cleaning the fish. Silently, and side-by-side, they worked. Using a sharp piece of sea glass, Emma was almost finished with her third fish; while Dean was already done with his four. His knife skills were impressive and he was a little bit of a show-off. He picked up the last fish and started slicing through it with his pocket knife - getting cocky.

"Owe, SHIT!" he hollered when the knife slipped, slicing into his palm. Emma dropped what she was doing, "Lemme see," she said, grabbing his hand. He hissed as she inspected the damage. Bright red blood was dripping onto the sand between their feet and Emma knew they had to get it to stop. She wasn't at all disgusted, or queasy at the sight of the blood. Just scared that it wouldn't stop.

"Hold it up. It'll help with the bleeding. That needs to be wrapped!" She said as she frantically looked for some sort of bandage she knew they didn't have to wrap his hand. Dean wasn't wearing his shirt; or else she would have torn a piece off of that to bandage the wound.

Without a second thought, she tore her bikini top off. Breaking the straps; she used it to dress the wound. Her heart was pounding in her throat as she applied constant pressure. She could have had him do it. But, she was on auto-pilot. All in all - it took only a couple of minutes. However, to her, it seemed like forever before the bleeding lessened.

"I don't think it's too bad." She finally said as she finished tying off the makeshift bandage. "Knife", she sort of barked. He handed it to her and she decisively cut the dangling cup off to use for another bandage - or some other purpose. With her foot, she swished at the droplets of blood that pooled on the sand between their feet.

"God, I hope it doesn't need stitches." She sighed, catching her breath. It finally dawned on her that she was now topless. "Oh, I guess that's the last of my bikini top. Excuses me." She blushed and quickly darted inside to grab her cami top and slipped it on.

Dean remained completely still - eyes fixed shut. More out of respect - and desire - than from any real pain. Emma wasn't aware of that, and with concern asked, "Really hurts, huh? Sorry."

Then, she did the 'Mom thing' and kissed his wounded hand. He opened his eyes in surprise. "Why are you sorry? I'm the klutz. Sorry about your bathing suit. I should have been more careful. Damn it!" He hissed, waving his bandaged hand.

"As long as you're okay; that's all that really matters. Those straps were bound to wear out eventually anyway." she shrugged. "We have to be careful, though. There's no hospital to run to every time something happens."

"I'll finish with the fish" She said. "Okay, But be careful. We don't need both of us injured" "Yes. Thank you, Captain Obvious." She smiled, knocking him playfully in the side with her hip.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap

Over the next few day they spent most of the time exploring. Climbing up and down tree lined hills and valleys. Through brush jungle. It was slow going.

There was an open field of wild grass - close to waist high where hundreds of tropical flowers grew wild all around. It was beautiful. A peaceful, calm place where they rested for about an hour.

'This is the perfect place for a picnic. If we weren't stuck here, that is.' Emma thought to herself as they laid in the grass, heads touching, looking up at the blue cloud filled sky.

Every few minutes one of them would point to the clouds and say, "That one looks like a horse" or "I see a car."

Xxxxx

"Oh, man...I think this is a machete." Dean exclaimed, waving the just discovered tool above his head. His foot hitting the hard handle as he trudged ahead of Emma through the thick vines on the ground.

"How long has this been here? It looks old." She asked, backing away from the thing. "As long as it's usable; I don't care how old it is. We needed this." Dean smiled holding out his hand to help Emma up a steep incline. Swiping the machete at the overgrown vegetation as they proceeded.

Within a few feet, the machete uncovered a human skeleton. "Oh, shit!" Dean gasped in surprise. Emma screamed and jumped backwards. She nearly went tumbling, but for Dean who was still holding her hand. Dozens of birds flew from the surrounding trees from the noise - further startling Emma. She plastered herself into Dean's side, burning her face in his shoulder.

"It's alright. You okay?" He asked, rubbing her back. Emma took a cleansing breath and nodded, "Yeah, just startled."

On further examination of the tattered rags with the bones. Dean figured that 'he' was most likely a pirate. "I guess we know where the machete came from now?" He said. "You okay to continue?" She gulped, but nodded. He tightened his grip on her hand, pulling her forward.

X

Very shortly, they came upon their most exciting discovery yet. A trunk, an old steamer trunk. Getting that back to the beach was a challenge that took them until sunset. It wasn't too heavy, just cumbersome.

Inside the trunk was a large hat box containing a hat. The brim was in tatters; but it could be trimmed and still be useful. It was - at one time - beautiful like those worn in the early 1900's. Like Kate Winslet wore in Titanic. The wide ribbon wrapped around it was faded - by now - to a dull rose color. The hat itself; was cream colored.

Underneath the hat, they found a folded shaving towel and straight razor in another box. "Yes!" they both exclaimed. "Now we can shave." Emma also found a palm size jewelry box with a cameo lid that held two simple 'his and hers' gold wedding bands.

Also inside the trunk were two extra long women's shawls - one, a delicately crocheted ivory lace; the other made of shear cotton with a simple crocheted trim. Underneath all of this was a men's pinstriped dress suit jacket. "See if this fits you." she said, holding it up for him to try on. "The arms are too short - but we can take it apart for something else if we need to."

Beneath the men's jacket was a brass embossed hand mirror - with a crack down the middle, a matching bristle brush and tin shaving cup. "Finally, a mirror!" she said, happily hugging it.

"That's it. Nothing left. We can use the trunk for storage, though. This is encouraging. Who knows what else there is to find." He was so jazzed to have found this trunk; and excited at the prospect of what else they might discover if the kept looking. Exhausted from their eventful, yet productive day, they fell asleep almost immediately.

They'd found another - empty trunk about a week later and debated hassling with moving it. In the end; it was too valuable to leave and they kept it in their shelter to store their blankets and clothing items in.

Xxxx

"How's your hand?" Emma had asked him a few days after they'd found the second trunk. He had just returned from a swim in the ocean. Emma was attempting to make a 'nut butter' cracking nuts in between a two flat stones. It was a tedious task, with little successful results.

"All healed up, Thanks. Guess what I found when I was swimming?" He was holding something behind his back and smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "What?" She stopped her work and waited for him to show her.

In his hands were four oysters.

"Neat. You got' em then? What now? How are we going to get them open? Or cooked for that matter? We haven't got a pot to boil them in. I don't think it's a good idea to use the only knife we have just for these. I know it's an alternate source of food we haven't tried; but, is it worth it?"

Her concern was valid. But, he was up for the challenge.

"Maybe if we crush them between two rocks, like the nuts - they'd open?

"No, that would crush everything. If only we had a pot. I'd just boil them until they opened." she figured.

"We don't though. I went through the trouble of getting them. We have to try. I just need to get them open to try them. We may hate them."

Emma nodded, but was not completely okay with his plan.

"It's not just the knife I'm worried about." "I know."

One by one; Dean carefully opened the oysters spearing them and holding them over the fire for a few minutes. He gave them to Emma to figure out how to make them taste good. She squirted some pineapple juice on them before offering one to Dean.

"Crap! That's so gross!" Was the general consensus between the two of them. "That's DEFINITELY a texture thing!" Emma complained. "It'll take some practice and playing around with more ingredients. We'll have to find some other way to cook those."

"Hold out your hand." He smiled. "Why?" "Trust me?" he slipped two cream colored pearls into her palm.

"Pearls? Pretty. But, what am I going to do with them?"

"Souvenir? Or, save them; and someday you can have them made into some jewelry."""Neat idea. Thanks." she pecked him on the cheek and got up to place them in the jewelry box.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter has nudity... And humor. Just a heads up to all... Oh yeah, also. I am my own beta reader. I've gone over (and tweaked) this story A LOT. Any remaining errors I own up to. Reviews welcome.

one more thing; I've written other stories under different names. But, I can't seem to log back in to update them. Forgot the passwords and email I used is invalid. I'll give anyone that wants them, the story titles. That's it for now.;;

CHAP

From the position of the sun; they could tell it was almost noon. Emma was exhausted. "I am so achy from all the hauling we've been doing. I want to go to the lagoon and just stand under the falls for like, a day. You want to come ?" Dean shook his head, "You need me to stand guard?"

"Nah, if you don't want to come...it's fine. I'm too tired and sore right to care. If some animal wants to kill me, let'm." Emma simply said with a small grin. Dean smirked at her, "You go ahead. I'll be right behind you. I might change my mind."

Xxxx

"Listen up ask you critters out there. I'm going to trust you to stay away from my stuff. You leave it - and me - alone... I'll leave you alone. Alright?" Emma spoke aloud as she slipped out of all her clothes; placing a heavy rock over them to make it harder for any curious critters to steal. Some primate had already made off with her purse soon after they washed ashore.

'I'll wash them later. If they're not gone.' She thought as she slowly entered the lagoon. The water was so warm from the sun. It immediately relaxed her. "This is much better." Emma said aloud swimming in a circle for several minutes. As she swam towards the falls, the water grew cooler.

Standing in the alcove; Emma held her breath for a minute or two; allowing the water to pour down on her neck and shoulders under the heaviest portion of the falls. Then she climbed further into the alcove and let the water run over the rest of her body.

Eventually, her neck and shoulder muscles loosened. From her location; Emma could see Dean sitting beside where she left her clothes. She dunked back down into the water swimming towards him.

"Could you hand me my things, please? I'll wash them from here."

"Sure, you feel better?" "Thank you. A bit, yeah."

Dean slipped his feet in the water, relaxing.

"Water's pretty warm today..." She said while rinsing her things. "Yeah, the sun's pretty bright today." he responded, slipping all the way into the water. "You mind if I wash my things here too?" Dean asked, undressing in the water.

"Nah, g'head" she replied casually. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Were you planning on jumping my bones right here in the lagoon?" She looked at him over her shoulder. "No! I'm just checking. I mean we're both naked in here?" he slightly stammered.

"OMG! We're 'nekked'. I guess that automatically means we're going to jump each others bones." Emma teased and splashed water at him. "Point taken. Alright. We're both mature people. We've seen each other's bodies before, briefly."

" _Both_ mature... is debatable." She grinned, splashing him harder the second time. Dean swerved. "Hah! You missed!"

She rolled her eyes and laid her clothing at the lagoon edge to dry. He noticed she still rubbing her neck and asked, "You want a neck massage?" "That would be great. But you don't have to."

"Oh, right there!..." she groaned with relief. He grinned, massaging for the next five to ten minutes. "Thank you." Emma smiled widely at him and twisted her neck around to see how it felt. As she did so, her breasts came out of the water. Dean's eyes went wide. She chuckled when she saw the look on his face.

"Dean! Just go ahead and touch them? I know you want to." she told him, taking his hand.

"What, NO!" he yelped, snatching his hand quickly. "Oh come on! Maybe this will release the tension and we won't be tempted to do something stupid." she waited for his response. "Or, it could make it worse?" He replied.

"I'll show you mine; you show me yours?" "You're serious?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll go first...if you want?" She lifted herself out of the water and sat on the shore. "Have a look, ask questions, whatever." Emma told him kicking her feet in the water.

Dean was embarrassed and felt his face heat up. He was sure it was beet red. Emma looked him dead in the eyes. Daring him to chicken out.

"Well?...if you're not going to..." She started to sink back into the water."Wait! Alright!" Taking a deep breath. He wasn't used to having permission to ogle - not back home, anyway.

Her body was curvy in all the best places. Emma had some freckles on her broad shoulders. Her skin was fairly tanned from island living. Her breasts were, he guessed, about the size of china teacups. Small Pink nipples pointed straight ahead. Emma's ribcage was large and her stomach was flat and firm.

"You have an 'outie?'" he blurted, and leaned closer, to touch it with the tip of his finger. "Yes, I do. You've seen it!? That's what got your attention? I'm totally naked here and you're interested in by belly button." she joked, leaning back on her palms.

His cheeks flushed at her teasing. Emma stayed silent as he continued to study her body. She stood up, turning around once for him. Her hip bones were pronounced as they lead to the tuft of curls covering her private area. Dean thought he'd be able to see more; but the hair was too dark. Her hips and rear end were well toned as were her legs and - like her shoulders; she had a few freckles on her knees.

"Okay, my turn!" she finally said, clapping her hands together. His skin was well tanned; and like Emma, Dean had several freckles on his shoulders. She had a never ending view - and admiration for - his muscular arms, shoulders and six pack abs. That only left...

"That's what that looks like? Huh? Kinda funny looking..." Emma commented, leaning over closer towards him than he was comfortable with, studying it. "Hey! Way to kill a guy's self esteem!" Dean retorted defensively, hands covering himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I just didn't know what to expect. It's not like I've actually seen one up close. I really am sorry." She babbled, knowing she had said the wrong thing.

"It looks different, bigger when... you know..." Dean stuttered.

"Oh, yeah! Definitely. Of course! For sure! Wait, BIGGER?" He smirked.

"Okay, are we done with show and tell now?" Dean quickly sank back in the water as he felt himself begin to harden.

"Yes" she agreed and quickly sank into the water herself. This had the exact effect Emma was hoping for. It cut the anticipatory tension and replaced it with awkward embarrassment. For about a month, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP

Wondering what was keeping Dean; Emma went in search of him. He'd gone for what she thought, was a quick shower. She didn't know Dean would be doing what he was doing; and she quickly hid behind a tree once she spotted him. Watching, as he worked out his sexual frustrations in the falls. Emma knew it was wrong to stare; but, she couldn't help herself.

As she watched him; she go really warm, breathing quickly. Beads of sweat formed on her temples. After several moments; she was ready to turn and leave - when she heard a loud growl - from a cat.

They knew there were jaguars on the island; and even heard them before. Dean had killed even had to kill one. This jaguar sounded close by... very close by.

Dean even heard the growl. He turned making eye contact with Emma immediately. Without words, he motioned for her to swim towards him. She dove into the water and swam as fast as possible to the alcove. He grabbed her arm as soon as she was within reach and pulled her up so quickly she felt weightless. Pushed up against the back of the alcove. They were as safe as they could possibly be. The jaguars weren't exceedingly fond of the waterfalls.

Wrapped tightly in Dean's arms, Emma prayed. To God, Jehovah, Allah, the Easter Bunny... and anyone else she could think of. She was positive her knees were shaking. Although, her entire body was shaking. So, how could she really tell?

"It'll be okay! It's alright, we're safe!" was all Dean said. Over and over, and over...They could see the dark silhouette of the jaguar as it sauntered up to the water's edge for an excruciatingly long drink. Then, the cat sniffed Dean's discarded clothes and quickly lost interest walking back towards the jungle.

Since they were not able to see if it was totally gone; they waited for about fifteen minutes in the alcove. Dean continued to hold Emma close? Rubbing her back. Her face buried in his muscled chest.

"I think it's safe now. It should be gone." Dean eventually said, eager to return to shore for his clothes. Emma, however, didn't to want to move an inch.

"God, I was so scared! I hate this place!" Emma screamed and cried. She was trembling in his arms so much Dean thought she might shake herself right out of her bones.

"Hey, you're okay. We're okay." he soothed, kissing her forehead and hands, and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"This time!" She bit out. "What if something happens to you. I can't lose you! I...c-couldn't make it here if som-something happened to you." Emma exclaimed, gasping on her sobs.

"Pr-Promise me nothing will happen to you!" she demanded, her pleading eyes boring into his soul. "I promise. Nothing will happen to either of us. I promise!" Dean held her face in his hands, staring her straight in the eye.

"You're stronger than you know, Emma. You could manage better than I probably could? he stated as he took her hand and tried to get her moving.

After a couple of deep breaths, Emma said, "I'm ready." Dean took that as a sign to leave, and pulled her forward. Immediately, she resisted. "That's not what I meant. I meant I'm ready... To be with you, Dean." Her crying had subsided a little.

Speechless, he acted on the feelings he'd been stuffing down and kissed her. A deep, passionate, yet soft kiss. "I sort'a gathered that from you spying on me. Me too." he smiled. Emma blushed, but said. "Really, I thought it was just me?"

"No, not at all! Emma!"

He knew what she was really getting at. "But Em, we can't. What if you get..." she cut off his sentence with a kiss. "We both know we aren't leaving here any time soon. We would have been rescued by now if that were going to happen." She explained with more large tears pooling in her eyes. "I can't imagine staying here with you any longer and not being with you. I promise, I'm ready."

"Let's get back to the beach and we can talk about it." Dean took her hand and they swam back to the shore. He quickly pulled on his shorts, and they walked silently, hand in hand.

X

The adrenalin worked its way through Emma rapidly, and she fainted half way back to the beach. Dean caught her before she hit the ground and carried her the rest of the way.

"I'll make something to eat. You rest." Dean knew Emma was still in shock; and he shouldn't take what she said too seriously. He'd love nothing more than to be intimate with her. But, he wasn't going to take advantage of her. Plus, it was a huge risk. One that he couldn't take, not just yet.

Dean woke Emma to eat a short time later. Running his fingers through her hair as she rubbed her puffy eyes. Things had changed between. The time was coming when their relationship would progress to 'that next level' for good.

He'd prepared as much of her favorite foods as he could. Berries, nuts, avocado and some of the fish he'd caught that morning. Also, some clams sautéed in kelp - for the salt - and drizzled with coconut milk.. They ate in relative silence until she cleared her throat and said, "I meant what I said before. I'm ready. I want to be with you, Dean."

All Dean could do was smile earnestly in response, and they finished eating. Not wanting to see her shut down completely; Dean said, "I know, Emma. Just give it a little more time, okay? Today was traumatic and I know I'm in shock. I just don't want to start anything we can't take back, Deal?"

"Deal"

She slept well that night, wrapped in Dean's arms. He was thankful when they woke the next morning and she'd slept peacefully the whole night through.

Xxxx

"Morning" he whispered as she stirred. "Morning" she smiled, stretching. "Ugh, what I wouldn't do for an actual toothbrush." she groaned, making sure to keep her face turned away from his.

"Agreed. Fish, mixed with morning breath...Yum" Dean joked and Emma laughed.

"Hey can I borrow the straight razor today. I really want to shave my legs." "I don't know, Emma? Have you ever used one before?" "Have you?"

"No, but I should do it." She was silent for several seconds and Dean thought he might have put his foot in his mouth.

"I`ll just say 'thank you' and accept; knowing that you didn't mean to be condescending. Besides, it's kinda turning me on." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek, then excused herself to go to the bathroom.

It was probably well past noon by the time they headed to the lagoon to fish. "You ready? he asked, taking her hand. He could tell she was nervous to go back after the jaguar scare; as she held onto his arm like a vice. Dean's hand was falling asleep from lack of circulation. But, Emma did return, and that made him so proud of her.

"I'm not sure why you are even bothering? Does it bother you that much? he asked before he started. " _Yes_ , I'm all hairy and it's gross! don't you think its gross? Girls aren't supposed to be hairy. Guys can be...not girls."

"No, it doesn't bother me particularly. But, if it bothers you..."

As it turned out, the razor wasn't sharp at all. "Should've known! After a million years! What was I expecting?" Emma complained. Dean had to make several careful passes; but he got the job done - more or less.

"I'll have to sharpen it. This has to be better though?" Taking the damp shaving towel, Dean wiped her legs off. Holding just under her ankles. Her skin was soft and smelled of aloe.

"It is, thanks." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips quickly. 'She's not making this easy, is she?' He thought.

"I'm going in, you coming?" "No, I'll stand guard." he smiled. "You want me to rinse your shorts out while I'm in here? They're looking a little crunchy/grungy." She asked.

"Nah. Maybe I'll come in in a bit. After I'm done fishing." He saw the smirk on her face as she turned away towards the center of the lagoon.

The next time Dean checked on her. Emma was floating face up. Her camisole top was plastered to her skinny torso. Her hair swishing loosely in the water as her ams worked to keep her afloat. Dean became hypnotized watching the strings of her tie bikini bottoms moving along the waters surface like worms. 'Stop it, Dean!' a voice inside his head shouted, bringing him back to reality.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAP

A whole other month passed, and Dean hadn't had any more talk from Emma about 'furthering their relationship'. He was both relieved, and frustrated. He found it more difficult to be around her - yet; he couldn't stop looking at her.

After so long, being alone with her was starting to get to him. At a certain point people need closeness...intimacy. But, the possibility of brining a baby into their situation still scared the 'shit' out of him.

He had secretly begun watching her for the last couple of weeks when he was supposed to be off hunting. There was a weird vibe coming from Emma at breakfast one morning that made him uneasy. He was afraid she was going to do something to herself.

So, Dean put on his best 'poker face' and said 'bye' as he usually did when he headed off to hunt. Emma hardly acknowledged his leaving. This time, however, he doubled back after about fifteen minutes and hid in the thick bush. He was concerned about her.

He thought maybe there was something wrong (aside from the obvious) that she didn't want to talk about. Actually, he knew what she wanted - he just didn't want to talk about it.

At first she just sat all wrapped up in a ball and cried. This went on for a couple days. Emma had a good idea of how long Dean was usually gone and had herself collected and calmed down by the time he 'returned' each day.

Dean found it difficult to hide that he'd seen her so upset. But, he covered with exaggerated false tales of running after any animal on four legs - trying to catch it. The more outrageous and clumsy he made himself in the tale - the more Emma laughed, which made him feel better.

On the third day; Emma got royally 'pissed off'; yelling and throwing things. She scared the birds in the trees and they swarmed right passed her, making her more upset. Funny thing is, she never spoke. At least not that Dean could hear, anyway. On day five, she started meditating.

Xxxx

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emma asked as she sat behind Dean wrapping her arms around his neck. Dean had been sitting a the beach for a while; staring out at the ocean. He'd been feeling guilty that Emma seemed to be so unhappy. Especially once he realized that he 'was' happy 'stuck here'.

He shouldn't have been; but, he was. There was no pressure from peers. No disappointment, or guilt, or fighting with his Dad. He could be his own man and he realized he wasn't half bad a person.

"I think we should try sleeping in the cave. We might need to once the stormy season hits. It's better to try it now; when we have the time to plan it out."

"Okay. Let's do it." Emma clapped Dean on the shoulder before she got up. They quickly discovered that staying in the cave was NOT going to work for more than a day or so. Whenever it rained - they'd just have to take their chances.

They mutually agreed instead, to make their current shelter more secure and 'homey'.

Xxxx

"Hey, what's the matter?" Dean set down their only novel, concerned about Emma. She herself, had been reading from Shakespeare's sonnets contentedly when she began crying.

"Just homesick. My mind drifted to home. I'm sorry to cry all the sudden." She sniffled. "You don't cry all the time, Em."

"I really miss my family. I miss my room. I miss TV, music, movies, ice cream... I miss everything!" she admitted, now fully crying. "Oh, hey. Of course you do. I do too. Come here." he soothed, wrapping her in his arms, kissing her hair.

"We're stuck here... Aren't we?" "It _has_ been seven months... But, there's always hope, Em. Don't give up." Looking into her beautiful watery eyes. Dean's heart was breaking.

"I'm not giving up; just giving in. This is going to be our home - until who knows when?" she sobbed again and he kissed her cheeks.

"Shush, it's okay. It'll be okay." He wrapped her in his arms, an began to tear up himself. "Dean, I'm begging you."

"Now, here? It's not a good idea Emma." Her tears renewed, she turned away from him and curled into a ball on the blankets. "You don't want me. How can we stay here for a moment longer like this. I can't go on like this." she bawled.

"Hey, I never said I didn't want you." He offered in a whisper tone. "Okay, Okay..." he relented, taking her in his arms again until she calmed down.

When she finally stopped crying; Dean took hold of her face, "Are you 100% sure about this?" he asked again. "Yes" she simply said.

Emma fell into a peaceful sleep, draped against Dean's chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Xxxx

When she woke the following morning he was studying her. "You're staring? Do I look that bad?" She asked, nervously messing with her hair - figuring she had 'bed head' or something.

"No! I, um - was just..." he stammered. "Wondering if I'm going to go 'bat shit crazy on you again' or something?" She grinned and turned to her side; propped her head up on her bent arm and waited for him to talk.

"I'm okay, Dean." she adjusted the blankets that were covering them both and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Promise. I'm sorry I was such a basket case last night. Glad I didn't scare you away. Because that would really suck - seeing as we are the only two people here." She tried to joke; but it was completely true.

"I'm not scared now. I was a little bit last night, though." he smiled, touching her cheek. "I was just thinking,'I'm really happy.'" He finally finished his earlier thought. "Happy? So, last night was okay? I imagine you've had better experiences?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"It was great, Emma." "And, we've had this conversation - remember? I've had one other sexual experience in my life. It lasted about 90 seconds, tops!" "I am not disappointed in the least." he told her as he headed in for a kiss.

"Well, that was having sex. What we did last night was 'make love'. There's a distinction."

"Last night was significant. I just wish the circumstances were different." he added, running his hand along her bare arm. Internally, he figured that had they been back home; this never would have happened at all. Given that her friends would never allow them to cross their social bubbles.

"Well, aside from the part where we're stranded - I think a lot of girls fantasize about their first true intimate experience being on a beautiful beach with a great guy who treats them with respect and kindness." she smiled at him.

They remained still and silent for a time before she began to get up. "I'm going to freshen up." As she stood, Emma wrapped a blanket around herself. "Oh, I ache." she groaned, leaning over.

"Sorry" Dean winced, concerned.

"Why? You did exactly what I wanted. It was perfect and I'm grateful." she gave him a warm smile and walked away.

The moment Emma left him alone; Dean went numb. He was exhausted - both emotionally, and physically. But, he was also the happiest he had been in years. Probably since before his Mom died. 'Is this what it's like to fall in love, Mom?' He whispered.

Strangely, he felt a huge sense of relief now that they'd taken that step in their relationship. Their future was far from clear. Danger was all around. Their life was a constant challenge. Anything could go wrong. But, he felt safe and secure; like he could handle whatever happened next.


	7. Chapter 7

A few things to note: I tried thinking of items that made sense that they could find on the island. Things that might have been left there - over time - by others. I'm happy with the choices I made . I hope the readers are. Also, I realize that sea glass isn't necessarily sharp... But, roll with it, will you?

CHAP

"Dean?! What are you doing?" Emma discovered him, knee deep in a hole in the in the jungle, digging with the broken ore. "I'm digging a hole." He grunted as he worked.

"I can see that. What for?"

"We need some meat protein. So, I'm going to catch one of those wild pigs that comes through this path." He replied, huffing as he scooped. "Oh, like a trap! Cover the hole with leaves and things. Then, lure the animal over it to fall in the pit?"

"Exactly! Hopefully it works." "Awesome! You want help?" "Nah, no use in both of us getting dirty. Well, scratch that - can you gather branches and things to cover this with?" He asked when he stopped to think.

"Sure" she smiled at him and was off.

By the time she finished gathering things to make a canopy for the trap; Dean was finished digging his hole. He covered it and told Emma to climb the nearest tree to see if she could see anything coming.

"There's one coming this way!" She excitedly called out. Dean grabbed his spear and saw the tips of the animals ears bobbing as it trotted along the path. He quickly unpeeled a banana and tossed broken chunks on the ground leading directly to the trap. Offering up a a silent prayer; he hid behind the tree Emma had climbed up. The animal was too hungry not to take the bait and walked right into the trap. It squealed loudly as it thrashed and flailed; trying it get out if the pit.

The site and sound was breaking Emma's heart. "Quick Dean! Do it now. It's scared and suffering!" Dean tossed the spear with a hard grunt; killing the animal instantly.

Emma had never been hunting; seen an animal killed up close - or killed anything larger than a spider herself. Offering "thank you's" to Dean, God - and the pig. 'We appreciate your life and sacrifice. Thank you for feeding us.' she mumbled as she climbed down the tree; her heart pounding. Dean jumped into the pit to get the dead animal.

He petted the pig and offered his own 'thank you' before he picked it up and hoisted it over his shoulders to carry to the beach.

She followed close behind as Dean carried the carcass back to shore - blood dripping all down his back with each step he took.

His first attempt at butchering was a horrible mess. But with practice; he would improve, eventually. "You're a mess. You look like a serial killer." Emma chuckled, pointing at him. Dean shrugged in agreement and walked past Emma - towards the ocean to wash up.

"You coming?" It wasn't so much a question, as a request. "Surf's not too bad, and I could use the company. We could work on your underwater skills."

"Fine" Emma didn't put up a fight. ' _He's determined to get me to like the ocean._ ' She thought, taking his blood smeared hand and walking towards the water.

"You ready? Now take a deep breath. I won't let go of your hand. I promise." Dean smiled and kissed her before they each took a huge breath and swam through the clear water, down towards the coral reef.

Dean looked at Emma and smiled. She smiled back in kind, making him happy. He tugged on her hand leading her around. Then, they made their way back to the surface.

"It's so pretty down there. So clear." She was amazed. "It's great isn't it. You did it. I'm proud of you." He beamed. "Wanna go again?" "Okay".

By her forth time down. Emma was no longer holding Dean's hand; and she was able to stay down longer. This allowed Dean to leave her side and explore the reef and collect some more shellfish.

Xxxx

The following day was too cold and windy at the beach. It didn't look like rain was coming, though. So, the two of them decided to spend time inland at the meadow. They packed some food and water and had a little picnic - of sorts - in the tall grass. Dean brought the books and read as Emma lay on her stomach on the blankets, daydreaming. Dean used Emma's rear end as a pillow. It was just a nice relaxing time for the two of them.

"Dean, have you ever been to summer camp?" Emma propped herself up onto her elbows. "When I was a kid, once. Why?" He replied, stopping mid-sentence.

"The one I went to had this nightly ritual called 'devotions'. Basically, you just list the things you were grateful for that day, or week." "Like a gratitude journal?" He asked.

"Yeah, I suppose. Only spoken. I always liked that. Maybe we could start our own. If you want?" "Sounds good. It's better to concentrate on the positive things we have anyway."

Xxxx

"Morning beautiful. Time to get up." Dean whispered into her ear, kissing Emma's bare shoulder. "I have a surprise for you...wake up."

She rubbed her eyes and turned her body towards his voice. "Morning to you. What's up?" She asked.

"I don't know what the 'exact' date is; but isn't it your birthday - give or take?" "How do you know when my birthday is? I never told you."

"I remember one time; your click of girlfriends decorated your school locker. Plus, your birthday is close to my Mom's." Emma blushed at the sweet knowledge that he even noticed. Sophomore year Emma's two best friends made a sign and taped it, and a few small balloons, to the outside of her locker. The school made her take it all down by 3rd period. So, she wasn't even sure how Dean saw it in the first place. As she usually didn't see him in the halls by her locker until after 5th period.

"Close your eyes and come with me." he guided her outside, "Okay, you can look now. He'd prepared breakfast for her. All her favorite foods, garnished with edible flowers.

"Wow! Thank you" she hugged and kissed him tenderly. "I also offer my services to you for the whole day - as your personal servant. Whatever you need done, I'll do it." She giggled and smiled at him. "That's very generous. You sure about that?" She asked.

"Oh, also, hold out your hands." he smiled and place eight multi-colored pearls in her open palm. "For your collection. I'll put them away for you. Sit down and eat." So far, Emma had about twelve pearls safely tucked away in the trunk.

Dean returned and sat beside her by the fire pit. "What's the first thing you want to do today?" "The laundry needs to be done..." She sighed. "I said... what do you WANT to do today? I can handle that." he corrected.

"Well, I was going to condition my hair. It's so dry, it's breaking. Beyond that... I'll have to think."

Dean suggested they start by taking a walk and they ended up spending several hours strolling the island. Hand in hand.

Emma picked flowers at the meadow and they sat munching on dried pork, just chatting - while she wove the flowers into a wreath necklace. It was a very low key - enjoyable time. When the sun was right overhead; Dean suggested they go to the lagoon. With him carrying their washable items; they made their way.

"If we were back home. I'd have a spa day." she explained as she followed close behind him along the - now well defined trail through the jungle. "I think I could manage a massage." He replied. Emma squealed with delight, making him smile.

"I can do the laundry later. What can I help you with first?" he asked."Foot rub?" She asked. Dean spent the next half hour or so working on her feet. "You've done this before. Haven't you?" She stated.

"Nah, don't think so. Why?" "You're just good, is all. You have the magic touch."

"What's next?" he asked. "Hair, I've made this aloe-avocado-coconut pulp concoction that I'm hoping will soften my hair. My ends are so dry. I should really cut them; but I'm afraid to cut my hair." she explained, showing him the paste she'd made.

"How'd you make this?" Dean asked, smelling the pasty glob.

"It took forever to mash up the coconut so that there weren't any bits left. I wanted it smooth. Just pounded it between two rocks over, and over - and over!" She smiled proudly. "Cool. Well, I can handle that for you." She gave him a skeptical glare.

"I want to do it. You can trust me?" he affirmed. "I do trust you." she said, turning her back to him. "Relax. Let your head drop." He placed the small towel over her shoulders and worked the paste into her hair; starting at the ends. "Ever had a scalp massage?" he asked.

"Yes, love them." he worked his figure tips in a circular motion all over her scalp for a couple of minutes; then gathered her hair up and twisted it into a bun high on her head.

"All done?" she asked. He knelt down to rinse his hands in the water and she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her shoulder. "How long do you want to leave that in?" he asked.

"No idea. We should do the laundry while it sets. It'll get done faster if we do it together, Dean." He tried insisting she let him handle it. ' _Can't fight that logic_ '.

The blankets took the longest to rinse out as they had to twist them - repeatedly - to get the excess water out before laying them to dry. They had cut the arms off of the men's jacket and used those as pouches to carry picked fruit. They simply tied one end off making a long pouch. The rest of the jacket was just used as needed. All-in-all, they finished the laundry in about half an hour.

"You want that back massage now?" He asked. "Yeah! If you're offering?" She smiled.

While he turned away; she removed her camisole top and laid face down on the warm rocks. "Can I use some of your paste?" He asked, helping himself. Emma just nodded.

"You do have magic hands." She sighed happily. "Do you have anything to compare my skills to?" He asked.

"I do. Mom and I have had many spa days. It's kinda 'our thing'."

Feeling a little sad at the memories; Emma didn't speak again. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed the pampering. After about ten more minutes she said, "You can stop anytime you want. I'm good." She was nearly asleep; she was so relaxed. "Come on. Come lay here with me for a bit." she smiled and patted the space beside her.

"You're having a nice day then?" he asked, laying on his side - facing her - with his head propped up on his hand. "Oh yes, all things considered. I am. I don't even miss not having a birthday cake." she told him, squinting her eyes to look at him. Dean shifted slightly; blocking her eyes from the sun and Emma smiled. "That would be a pretty tall order, yes." He reasoned.

"It's just as well. I'd eat the whole thing myself anyway, and get really fat." she grinned, puffing out her cheeks, then smiling at him.

He laughed and poked her in the rib lightly, making her squirm a little. "You have a sweet tooth then?" he asked, playing with one of the ties on her bikini bottoms. "You have no idea. I'm actually surprised I don't weight, like, a thousand pounds already! It's a good thing the only sweet things we have here are fruit." she said. "Back home, I had to constantly work out to offset the junk food I ate. It's my one weakness. Especially when I'm stressed." She added.

"You always looked so fit." Dean replied, while looking over Emma's toned body. "I had to work for it." Emma told him, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the sun shining down on her back.

Neither of them spoke for a while. Dean continued to play with the strings on her bikini bottoms - eventually untying one side altogether.

"I felt that. Is someone in a hurry?" she asked, as he lightly kneaded her left butt cheek. "Maybe a little. Too early?"

"Not necessarily. Have you ever heard of a 'nooner'?" she winked and they broke out in a fit of giggles for ten minutes before she jumped up and into the lagoon. Losing her bikini bottoms in the process. Dean jumped in after her and they had a splash fight. Eventually, Emma surrendered (she always did) and Dean wrapped himself around her; nuzzling her neck for a bit before he helped her rinse the remaining paste out of her hair.

Once out of the water, Emma wrapped the cotton shawl around herself; tucking the ends into her cleavage. While Dean put his shorts back on; and gathered the dry laundry.

"Let's get back to the beach. I want to start dinner." "Why the rush?" "I want to try out a meal I've been thinking about and it could take a while... Or fail."

"You want help? It is your 'maybe birthday', after all." "No, you've already done so much for me today. Thank you! I want to do this for you." She enveloped him in a hug and kissed him deeply. Dean responded by grabbing her butt with both hands and giving it a squeeze.

"Ah!" she squealed and smiled.

X

With her insistence; Dean went for a walk while Emma prepared dinner. He was only making her nervous anyway, trying to help. Once he was gone she was able to relax and get to work.

"It looks and smells great, Em." "I hope it tastes good? Sit. I wrapped the fish in seaweed for flavor. I made a salad of sliced avocado, pineapple, coconut, edible flowers and leaves." "Plus, there's some pork broth." She smiled proudly as they sat down to eat.

"Oh, this is good!" "Really?" "Don't you think so, Emma?" "I guess. Yeah."

"We'll, I'm impressed. Thank you." He leaned over to kiss her. "Thank you for today. It was wonderful" She replied, kissing him back.

"Will you go get some more water while I clean up this stuff?"

"Ugh, fine. Ruin the moment why don't you." He groaned. "I'll be waiting for you. I promise." She winked.

As promised: she was waiting for him inside their shelter. He found her sitting with her back to him. She was humming softly and brushing out her hair. Dean sat down behind her, taking the brush from her hand. "Let me" he whispered in her ear. She smiled. "Told you I'd be waiting." She spoke softly.

"You smell so good." He hummed into her ear as he ran the brush through her fragrant hair. "It's the paste." She replied. Emma's breathing slowed down as her body melted into his. "This is nice." She sighed leaning into his chest.

He stopped to kiss her shoulder. "Would you like to take a walk on the beach?" He whispered into her ear, kissing it.

"Sure. That would be nice." Dean smiled, standing up and holding his hand out for her. "A moonlit walk on a beautiful beach is very romantic." She sighed resting her head on his shoulder as they strolled.

The evening air was warm with a slight breeze that made strands of Emma's hair dance. The orange sun was just about to set. The sky was still several different shades of orange and purple. They walked leisurely along the shore; letting the low tide water wash over their bare feet. "Water's really warm. Want to go for a dip before it gets too dark?"

"Sure" she replied with a dazed smile. Removing what little they had on; they walked - hands clasped - into the warm ocean water. When they were almost knee deep; Dean twirled Emma around catching her around the waist, and started to dance with her. She let out a small scream in surprise, then laughed and smiled at him.

"This is nice, thank you" Emma whispered into his ear as they swayed. In response Dean pulled her more tightly to him, kissing the side of her face. "Good. I agree." All too quickly, the surf was up to their thighs and Dean suggested that if they weren't going to swim; they should return to shore and... "Find something else to do" (wink, wink). They broke contact and Emma started making her way back to the beach with Dean following behind her.

"Ah! Hey!?" Emma cried out when Dean splashed salt water at her bare back. She turned toward him and returned fire, giggling. "Whoa, I got you!" she hollered with satisfaction when she landed the perfect splash directly at him.

He wiped the water from his face, smiled wickedly and took off after her. "You're going to get it now!" he charged at her. "No, wait! You started it. That's not fair!" she screamed with laughter as he chased her in circles.

He was inches away from her; when Emma zagged in the direction of the shore. Running, she turned her head to see how close he was to catching up with her and lost her footing, landing on her ass in the hard wet sand with a resounding 'thud'.

Dean ran to her and dropped beside her. "You alright?" he smiled, waiting for her giggles stop so she could answer him. "Yes. Owe! Mostly I just hurt my pride." she panted, collapsing back on the wet sand. "That was fun." Emma smiled up at Dean, digging her fingers and toes into the sand, as the surf washed up onto her legs.

"It was" he agreed, mesmerized by her stunning body glistening in the bright moonlight. Dean leaned over Emma, placing his hand in back of her neck, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Hmm..." Emma wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling him over top of her. The continued to kiss passionately for several more minutes. Then, Emma opened her legs for Dean.

It was well past dark by the time they went to bed. They were exhausted and completely soaked after a much needed dip in the ocean. "Best 'maybe' birthday EVER!" Emma said, as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Xxxx

Without much warning the weather turned exceedingly hot with little to no breeze. It was too hot to tackle much of their usual hunting, fishing, exploring. "I'm melting." Emma moaned. To which Dean agreed.

Hunting in daylight was near impossible as the sun seemed to be ' _six hundred zillion degrees_ ' - and blazing right over top of Dean... wherever he went. Even the trek to the lagoon to fish became exhausting.

They tried spending their days here - but, many of the island's predators had the same idea. Feeling unsafe, they only went when they absolutely had to.

Dean and Emma depended mostly on the fruit they could easily pick; and whatever fish he managed to catch - plus their cave stored food supply for nourishment. Now, a month later; their surplus food was almost gone.

"I seriously pray that the weather cools down soon. We only have another couple weeks worth of rations left. Then, I'll have to hunt anything I can find." Dean admitted with a frustrated, worried grunt.

There was also no enjoying the cooler ocean during this time; as they quickly started to burn. They swam only in the evenings. Which Emma hated. But, she didn't want Dean out there alone, either. With little else to do during this hot spell; Emma suggested they try sleeping during as much of the day as they could and move around primarily at sunset. She was exhausted and feeling ill from the heat anyway; and if they couldn't actually sleep - well, resting was good too.

The new routine gave them time to really examine their daily tasks. The each worked on ideas of how to make life better for themselves. Dean spent the time he wasn't sleeping dreaming up new traps to try; and ways to improve their shelter. He managed to fashion a slingshot, and was trying to make a bow.

Mostly, Emma slept. Otherwise, she kept herself busy with 'home ec-ish' type projects. Most of them failed. But, she did make a few grass skirts. Though, not the most comfortable attire. She also helped Dean fortify the roof and make it more sun/rain-proof. She spent many hours weaving large panels for Dean to line the roof with.

They quickly learned to like this nocturnal lifestyle - it was a nice switch.

** sort of a blunt end, I know. The next chapter really gets things going.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAP

Dean was whittling what he hoped would be a car out of a piece of wood while Emma busied herself making alterations to her hat to make it prettier. It was late afternoon; probably around 3:00 and _very_ hot. They were in their 'home' safe from the direct sun (but, alas, not the heat). Emma was nearly finished weaving tiny shells into a daisy pattern on what was left of the old hat.

After a lot of trial and error; Emma found the perfect size palm fiber for sewing the shells onto the brim without using any needles. One final clip from the pocket knife, and Emma was finally done.

"Ta da! Finished! How do I look?" She was proudly smiling, with the finished hat tilted smartly on her head, waiting for a compliment. The expression on his face said it all. ' _Are you serious?_ '. Being that she was sitting cross legged between him and the open trunk - completely topless! In just her cut-off shorts, the hat - and a smile! Her growing hair draped over one shoulder.

Not that Dean minded in the least! "You're kidding, right?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her lasciviously. "Ugh! You're gross!" She mock-slapped his knee. Mostly, pretending to be offended.

"Then stop making it easy for me. You could cover up a little, you know." He retorted in his defense. "You could try not to be a jerk! I'm HOT Dean!" She scolded and covered herself with the hat and turn beet red in embarrassment.

"I know you are!" he agreed. Emma didn't appreciate his retort. "Sorry." He leaned closer to her for a soft kiss. Her upper lip had a little perspiration on it. Dean could taste the salt. "The hat looks beautiful too. Good job, Em." he offered and she smiled.

"Thank you!" she beamed, placing the hat back in the hatbox - in the trunk. Then, she snuggled into Dean's side for a cuddle. Cold or hot, Emma _liked_ to cuddle. Her whole body seemed to be glistening with a light perspiration.

"You're welcome." He grinned, running his fingers through her hair. "Are you sure you're alright? You're sweating a lot. Do you have a fever?" Concerned, he touched her face.

"No. I don't think so. But I haven't been feeling great. I wish this heat would go away. I know it's not as hot as it was; but still... The lingering is making me sick. At least I hope that's what it is?" Emma whispered as her face turned slightly pale.

"What? You think you could be pregnant?" Dean asked curiously as he set the book down, not bothering to remember the page he was on.

"God. I hope not." She was fumbling with the remnants of the hat brim ready to toss on the fire. She didn't want to look Dean in the eye. "How will you know for sure? Have you been keeping track of...?" Dean added, wanting her to look at him.

"Yeah? About that... I haven't exactly been regular. Must be the change of lifestyle. I have no way of really knowing until I start showing... If I am even pregnant at all?!"

"I've only been feeling bad for a few days. If it's morning sickness, it won't stop for a while." Dean pecked her on the top of her head. Then he laid his head on her flat belly, listening, and thinking.

X

To his credit; Dean didn't panic. He seemed to take the logical approach to the situation ' _wait until they got more visual confirmation_ '. Part of him was actually excited by the possibility, though.

So, Emma kept track of how she was feeling and waited. As the weeks passed; the weather got cooler again, and Dean was back to hunting - but now - it was with a purpose. 'I have a family to provide for' was his internal mantra each day he set out hunting.

For the next couple months, Emma battled persistent nausea and extreme fatigue. Dean would often carry her bridal style, or on his back part way to the lagoon; as she was too weak to walk the whole distance on her own. He didn't mind though. She was precious to him and he didn't want be too far from her while he fished. He watched her like a hawk; making her eat and drink as much as he could. Emma was losing a little weight and it had him concerned for a while.

"Really, I just need to rest, Dean." Emma continued to assure him with a soft smile and peck on the lips.

"I'll be fine if you just let me rest. This will pass." So, during this time; Emma slept a lot. Dean kept her as cool as possible with compresses and short dips in the ocean.

Xxxx

"Dean? How do I look?" She asked him the _second_ he made the mistake of coming inside for something which - now, he couldn't remember. ' _Was it my shirt?... the canteen?'_ He thought as he tried back out off their shelter.

Emma was frantically checking her reflection with the small - broken hand mirror. "Emma, don't ask me that, _please_?" he whined, still trying leave. She turned in his direction with her hand on her jutted out hip. Annoyed with his evasiveness.

"I won't get mad. I just... need to know what changes you see. I'm only able to guess how far along I am here. It's not like I can see a doctor for an ultrasound?!"

Dean sighed, knowing defeat and came up behind her; wrapping his arm around her torso. They had been trying to track it for about four months. Now her body was changing. The 'all day long' morning sickness ended a couple weeks ago. Emma was usually only sick now first thing in the morning.

"Well... you're a bit fuller, here." he said, lifting her cami top out of the way and touching her bare stomach. There was a noticeable bump beneath her flat abs.

"Anything else?" she asked, nodding in agreement as she looked in the mirror. "Emma, really?!" "Dean!" she bit out, leaning her head back against his chest. He sighed and kissed her shoulder. "Okay, alright. Your chest seems bigger to me lately." he admitted, turning her around to face him.

"That's what I thought too." she said as she fidgeted with her top and re-zipped her shorts. "We CAN handle this, Emma! You are in terrific shape now. We're healthy." His reassuring words and positivity were all she had to hold onto. She wrapped herself around him as if he were a life raft. To her, he was.

"I worry if something's going to happen to the baby. I mean, you're going to have to help me! And, what about a sterile environment?

What if it gets sick?

What if there's problems with the delivery?

What if the baby isn't breathing?

What if I can't get him out?!" Emma was nearing hysterical so Dean put his fingers to her lips.

"Shush... Aren't there women that have baby's in, like, third world countries - in fields? If they can do it, you can do it. I'll help. And don't go putting bad thoughts out into the world. You hear me? I will not think like that."

His calm assurance comforted her. "What other choice do we have. Right?" She buried her face in his chest. "I'm so glad you're here. I don't know what I'd do without you." "Who says teenage boys aren't mature enough to be good Dads?" she added.

"There's always an exception. I'm glad I'm here too. Although, technically, you wouldn't be in this condition if I wasn't here. So, maybe...?" He smiled, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "I know you're scared Emma, but, have some faith. Everything will be fine. It has to be. We can do this." He kissed her head and hugged her tightly to him.

After about a minute; she wiggled out of his grasp and went to their spare trunk. "What are you doing?" He asked when he saw she was emptying it out. "He'll need a crib." She retorted, like it was completely obvious!

Dean nodded in agreement, "Can we maybe wait a bit longer? Like, until he's born? You aren't even really showing. Besides, we need that for storage right now." He logically, but sensitively retorted. "Anyway, he can sleep with us?"

She suddenly stopped, realizing that she was acting ridiculous. "I suppose this is my birthday present after all." Emma hugged herself, looking to Dean and smiling.

Xxxx

When Dean came back from an unsuccessful day of hunting; he spotted Emma standing at the rocks staring out at the ocean. Her grass skirt blew in the breeze; making her look as if she were dancing. He dropped his slingshot and spear on the sand beside the fire pit and walked towards her.

"Earth to Emma." Dean said as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her small bump. With the noise of the surf and the breeze blowing; Emma didn't hear him approach and jumped a little at his touch. "Ugh, you startled me." She said with a small sigh.

"This view is hypnotizing. Isn't it?" She leaned against Dean, relaxing. "It is." He retorted, swaying them slightly side to side. "There are worse places to be stranded. That's for sure" she smiled as he nuzzled her neck. "Hmm..."

"I do miss music though. I wish we had some music to fill the air. And it'd be nice to have something to dance to." "We don't need music to dance, Em." Dean told her, as he twirled her around to face him. "Just listen to the ocean. There's plenty of music here." Nose to nose, smiling; they danced.

Xxxx

"I've been working on a surprise project for a while and it's done now. Close your eyes." Dean said as he guided Emma's steps until her foot hit something hard and she stopped abruptly. "You can open your eyes now."

"Is that a raft? You made this? When have you had time to make this?" "I made the time. When I went hunting, I wasn't always hunting."

"You secret keeper. You lied."

"No, I said I was going hunting, and I did. But, if I didn't catch anything; I got angry. When I get angry - the best thing for me to do is distract myself with something else. So, I started messing around with the idea. And, well... A raft!" He explained.

"It won't get us that far; hopefully around the island, though. That was my plan. The water's been really calm lately and I thought you might like a change of scenery. See what's on the other side of this place? I know I'd like a change. You up for it?" He asked and she wholeheartedly nodded.

The raft was made of seven foot long bamboo shoots, tied together with thin vines. The hollow ends of the stocks were packed with a cement-like mixture Dean made from ground up leaves, sand, water and coconut fibers. It wouldn't hold forever. But, he figured if it lasted anything over two weeks; that would be great. He could experiment further for the next attempt.

They left after breakfast the following day and fortunately the tide was low enough and going in a favorable direction. In less time than he thought; they coasted around the island and glided onto the unfamiliar shore.

"That was too easy." he thought aloud, as they hit the sand. Emma hopped onto the beach, turning around to pull the raft behind her once Dean got off. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." He smirked at her as he lifted the majority of the raft out of the water and guided it easily onto land. He wasn't going to let Emma lift anything too heavy in her condition.

X

The other side of their island home was darker in color and denser in texture. "Look at all these vines! We could use some of these on our side." he said, cutting five or six of the vines into long sections using the pocket knife. Together, they rolled and piled them up; setting them next to the raft to take with them.

As they explored inland, it was overwhelming; all the new colors and sounds. Fruits and vegetation they didn't have over on the other side; and a great many more birds and creatures. Emma found a cluster of passion fruit and plucked six of them - stuffing them in one of suit sleeve pouches. "Have you ever had those before? They don't look particularly good." Dean asked.

"Yes, and they are." She smiled and they continued walking, carefully placing their bare feet. Unfamiliar with the terrane; they didn't want to risk being hurt simply walking around.

"Hey, Dean, is that what it looks like?" she asked, pointing up into the trees fifteen, or so feet ahead of them.

"Oh, yeah!" Like a monkey, he ran and quickly climbed the tree to check it out. "Don't tear it!" she snapped.

"Really? That's just what I was planning on doing!" "You got it?"

"Yeah, watch out. I'm gonna let it drop." Emma stepped back out of the way while Dean scampered down to solid ground almost as soon as the words left his mouth.

"How in the hell did a fishing net get stuck in the trees?" She asked as they both stared in amazement at the net laying on the ground at their feet. "Who cares, maybe it was a storm, or hurricane. The important question is, can we use it?"

"For sure we can use it. Seems in decent shape. A few holes that I might be able to fix." Dean rolled it up and tucked it under his arm. They only walked about another fifteen feet before Emma stopped.

"I'm tired and I think I'm going to throw up. I need to rest." Emma sighed, holding her stomach. She headed for the closest tree and leaned over to vomit. Dean waited for her - making 'that face' that anyone makes when someone barfs in their presents.

"You alright baby? Maybe we shouldn't go too deep inland today? I didn't bring water. Stupid me. We should have brought the machete at least." Emma shook her head 'no',

"All better, thanks. I'll grab a piece of fruit that should help." She smiled. "Ok, lets go. We can walk along the beach and see what might be washed up there." Dean replied kissing her hand while patting her baby bump. "Can we come back again tomorrow?" She asked with hope. He nodded and they walked, side by side, back to shore.

"It's so pretty over here." Emma sighed. The noon day sun was right above their heads. There was a decent breeze blowing against their backs. "Careful, Emma!" Dean cautioned as they came upon some jagged broken shells.

Emma knelt down and inspected the shards. "Look at how big these pieces are! They're bigger than any we've found." She carefully collected several of the large bits and they continued to walk along the rocks at the shore.

"Dean? What's that, up ahead?" she pointed to a large object lighter than the rocks surrounding it. "Holly Crap! It can't be? I think it's a boat! A row boat!" Their excitement and hope only lasted mere seconds. Once they saw the boat up close; his heart sank. The approximately 15 x 6 foot boat had a grapefruit sized hole in one side; close to the top.

"It'll be safe enough to get around the island, I think? But, it's not sea worthy. I could see if I can repair it? If you want? I have no idea how at the moment; but, I'll try."

Using one of the thicker vines he'd cut; Dean tied the boat to the raft and loaded up; hauling everything back. "It didn't take on too much water. As long as we don't hit too many waves." He smiled with relief.

"Can we go back tomorrow? I'd like to collect more fruit and things?" she asked again as they coasted into the beach. "If you're up for it. If not, I'll go myself."

He jumped out and pulled the boat as far as he could onto the sand and used one of the vines to tie it to the nearest tree. "I'm not comfortable with you going alone? You could get hurt, or an animal could attack and you'd have no help. I wouldn't know what happened to you." She anxiously spit out.

"We'll see tomorrow; if you feel like it." he kissed her temple, wrapping his arms around her. "Now, lets go check out all this new stuff." he smiled.

That evening Dean tried passion fruit for the first time - and loved it.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAP

Once Emma figured out the trick of dealing with her nausea (eat something, anything... every hour) she was able to better control it. She barely just past the stage where, every morning, she frantically untangled herself from Dean first thing to get up and vomit or pee - or invariably, both.

Her bump had doubled in size over the last two months and Emma had started rubbing her skin with coconut-aloe-avocado paste (or 'Goop', as she called it) several times a day to help with the pain and itch of her skin stretching.

Xxxx

This morning, when she woke to Dean's voice; Emma faked sleep, instead listening to him read and talk to the baby. Dean was sitting crossed legged bedside her with the book of sonnets in his lap. His free hand was splayed across her belly.

I gotta tell you little guy." Dean spoke in a hushed tone. "I don't really understand half of what I'm reading here. But, it's romantic - according to your Mommy, and she likes it." Dean smiled reading the next couple of lines in whispered tones. Completely confused, he stopped again.

"I'll tell you a secret that'll come in handy for you later on, dude. Most girls like poetry. And all girls like romance. I guess you'll have to ask Mommy to explain this stuff to you. Because poetry is lost on me. It's like speaking English and trying to understand German!."

Just then, Dean felt the baby push against his hand. "Careful, don't wake Mommy just yet. This is our time little man." He grinned, absentmindedly tapping Emma's belly button while wrestling with what he was reading.

"That tickles." Emma eventually chuckled with a yawn and stretch of her body.

"Sorry, Em. Hey little guy. Mommy just woke up." Dean's eyes brightened and he leaned his face into her bump. Emma wiped the sleep from her eyes and gave him a big smile. "I've been awake for a bit; eavesdropping on you. I appreciate you 'trying' to like poetry." She smiled bashfully.

"Eavesdropping! Rude..." He pretended to be offended. She grinned before leaning up towards Dean for a kiss. "Hmm...mwah" Emma happily collapsed back in bed and fussed briefly with the loose straps of her cami top - pushed up by Dean - exposing her belly.

"How did you sleep? He give you any trouble in the night?" He broke contact, readjusted their blankets and set the book down before leaning carefully over Emma and placing his hand back over her bump.

"I slept fine. No crazy dreams. You?" She asked, reaching up to pushed a piece of long hair back behind his ear.

"Not bad. You kicked me in the shin a couple times, but..." he smiled. "Sorry" "No problem. It's gotta be getting uncomfortable for you." Dean added lightly squeezing her bump. "Yeah, sometimes..."

"How much of our conversation did you overhear?" "You gave him some pretty good advise. I'm impressed." She told him, raising her hands above her head. "I try my best." Dean was nonchalant.

The two of them had always referred to the baby as 'he, little guy or him'. There was no proof it was a boy; or even any idea how far along she really was. But, they both felt it was going to be a boy.

"Anymore thoughts on a name? We really can't keep calling the baby 'him and he'." Dean asked as he petted and kissed her bump. Spotting the clam shell filled with goop Emma kept beside her, Dean dipped his fingers in, and rubbed it all around her stomach.

Emma already suggested Patrick. Dean was partial to Jack. But he wasn't forcing it. After all, Emma was doing all the work. As long as she didn't have her heart set on Albert, Julian, Francis or anything of that sort - she could name the baby whatever she liked.

"Well, maybe not anything! I can't have a child named after food, or superheroes." He felt the need to clarify.

Emma didn't answer immediately, as she was distracted by her uncomfortable feet, flexing them repeatedly, trying to stretch them out. Dean hadn't noticed and continued on with his previous thought.

"I know, you like Patrick. So, let's go with that. Besides, I think it was my grandfather's name?" He adde "Really, mine too! And, I used to babysit the most adorable toddler named Patrick. I loved him so much. He was the absolute sweetest thing!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Patrick it is, then!" Dean announced. "Whoa!" Emma grabbed Dean's hand on her belly. "Was that...?" "Great, huh?" Dean moved his hand and the two of them just waited for the baby to move again. "I think that was his foot. It looked kinda like it." Dean said, staring at Emma's belly as it stretched. "Does that hurt?" He asked, touching it.

"Sometimes" She said. "There it is again!" Dean put his ear to her skin and listened. "I wish I could hear the heartbeat. That's something I'll miss out on." Emma sighed, running her fingers through Dean's long hair. He was so zoned out that it startled him when the baby kicked poking him in the cheek. 'He just punched me!' Dean thought. Emma giggled at the shocked look on his face. "Don't look at me. I didn't do it."

X

"Dean?... Dean?" "Huh?... Yeah?" "Would you do me a big favor? I'll repay you afterwards."

Intrigued, Dean responded, "What babe?" "My feet are killing me. Can I have a foot rub?""Sure. Can I ask how you intend to repay me?" Dean replied with a knowing wink.

"You know the answer to that question. It's practically impossible for me to keep my hands off you right now, I'm completely coursing with hormones."

"I'm aware" he smiled. "I can't get anymore pregnant than I already am." "Call a spade a spade." He joked with a smile and took hold of one of her feet.

X

Following a sublime foot rub, Dean and Emma spent the better part of the morning having lots of fun. Emma gasped out of breath, straddling Dean. "Oh! That was a good one." She finally gulped.

"Yeah, it was." He replied, holding her thighs to keep her balanced. "Am I too heavy?" She looked down at him and asked.

"No, Darlin'!" Dean grinned. "Okay, good. One more time?" She asked with a bashful smile. He paused for a split second and Emma wondered if maybe she was pressing her luck. "Absolutely!"

Eventually, they both climaxed (for the third time). Then, Emma collapsed beside Dean. Tired but satisfied. She nuzzled into his side, resting her growing bump against him.

"That was awesome! You can repay me like that whenever you want, Emma." He looked at her and they both laughed.

"I suppose we should get up now... Huh?" She said after a bit. "Probably a good idea, yeah." He reluctantly replied. "I'm too tired to move from this spot. But, I really need to wash up." Emma felt sticky and grimly from the combination of sweat, sand and semen. "The lagoon is just so far away..." She whined, wiping sweat from her face.

"Um, the ocean is just steps away Emma... Let's go?" He prodded, glancing at her.

After a few moments contemplation, Emma said, "Okay, what the hell? Let's go skinny dipping in the ocean."

Xxxx

The crystal clear water was refreshing and cool. Emma had to kick harder to swam nowadays. Her girth gave her a tendency to float. She held tightly onto Dean's hand as they swam alongside each other just under the water's surface.

There were a couple of sea turtles and a school of fish swimming several yards away. Emma pointed to them and smiled at. Dean smiled back and tugged on her hand, pulling her along for a bit longer before they swam up to the surface for air once; then back down again.

Emma squeezed Dean's hand. Thinking she might be ready to get out; he pointed up to the surface. She shook her head and smiled innocently before taking hold of his shoulders; letting him do the swimming for both of them.

Xxxx

"I really needed that." She smiled, after breaking to the surface again. "Agreed" he smiled in return as they both waded. "Had enough?"

"Yeah." She responded. They made their way back to the beach, still holding hands. Emma smiled with her eyes closed when Dean softly kissed the back of her hand as they sunned themselves on a blanket.

The pair remained there in silence for several minutes. Soaking up the sun's rays. Dean finally let go of Emma's hand making her frown. Emma's free hand went immediately to her belly. Dean turned into his side facing her. "I wish I could sketch you right now."

"What? Like this?" She questioned, giving him an glare. "I didn't know you were into art, Dean? Sketch a lot of _nudes_ , have you?" Emma referred to her current appearance with furrowed eyebrows. Her knees were slightly bent with both hands holding her stomach.

"NO, None...yet! You'll be my first." He said with complete confidence. "Oh really? Will I?" Emma smirked. "You will. Someday." "And, I'm not 'into art'. Just, every once in a while, inspiration hits, and I draw. I'm not that good at it." He added while studying Emma laying beside him. Doing his best to commit her pose to memory and sketching her in his mind.

Feeling his eyes on her; she became self-conscious under his gazed and covered her chest with her clasped hands. "What was the last thing you sketched - drew?" Emma turned to him, sincerely interested in hearing more about his unknown passion for art.

"Oh, pftt... I don't remember? I think I probably tried to copy a photo of my mother?" Dean propped himself up on his elbow. "What was she like? Do you mind me asking?"

"No, she was great. Loving, elegant, encouraging, easygoing. She was the bridge between my Dad and I." "She sounds nice. I wish I'd met her." "Me too. She'd like you, Emma."

"Really?" Her voice went up a notch. "Absolutely. She'd approve." Dean beamed taking one of her hands back, kissing it. "Even in this condition?" Emma asked, motioning to her belly with her free hand. He confidently responded, "I think so...yes." "Considering the circumstances? Definitely!" Smiling at her as he stroked her belly.

"So, can I sketch you, Emma? Someday...?" He begged. "Someday"

Xxxx

While Dean was out hunting; Emma tackled a project she'd been dreading. She gathered a bushel of dark berries and mashed them up in a shell. She took their novel and a stick she whittled into a fine point and charred it on the fire. Sitting by the tree with her makeshift calendar on. She counted the marks three times - making sure she came up with the same number each time.

"We've been here over a year! That long?" She sighed aloud. Using the stick as a pencil to etch the number on on if the three empty pages just inside the cover of War and Peace. She then dipped the stick in the berry juice (ink substitute) and went over the etching again.

"Okay, now we can continue from here." Pleased with her finished project, and relieved it hadn't taken as long as she thought it would to finish.

When Dean returned a few hours later - carrying a dead pig over his shoulder - she showed him her work. "This way, it'll be easier to keep track. We can simply make a mark on the page; and, it's portable." She beamed.

"Excellent idea, Em." He smiled as he butchered the animal. They had both given up the dream of rescue; but couldn't bring themselves not to try and keep track of time. Now, more than ever - with the baby coming.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAP

"Emma, you mean the world to me. Will you marry me?" "No, that sucks! Can't say it like that! Think Dean!" "Emma, lets get married!" "Ugh! Shit, that's worse! Come on, man. Why is this so hard?" Dean knew he wanted to marry Emma for a while. He'd been more focused on it for about the last month or so. It was only a matter of asking her her in the best way. He was pulling his hair out over it.

Proposing to Emma was his first thought when he woke that morning. He wanted to do this now. Well before the baby came. They should still have ( _hopefully_ ) about three more months. But, he didn't want to wait any longer. Brainstorming had only managed to make him nervous and he couldn't think.

Dean's anxiety and pre-occupation didn't go unnoticed by Emma. In fact, she grabbed her things and emotionally barked, "Since there's clearly something bothering you that you don't want me to know; I'm going to wash up! Don't expect me back right away."

This actually worked to his advantage. Plus, by now, Dean knew that Emma's anger was typically quick to fade.

"Okay. Plan B. Girls love romance, right? I'll make it romantic." First, Dean got the woman's wedding band from the jewelry box and tucked it in his pocket. Then, sitting at their favorite spot on the rocks at the beach - where they often watched the sun set. Dean whittled the words 'will you marry me?' into a piece of driftwood he'd been drying out for a week or so.

He wanted her to have a souvenir - a remembrance of the day. Since there wouldn't be any pictures. And this was the best he could manage. 'This is where we'll have the ceremony.' He proclaimed. 'Just before sunset, if she says yes?'

When he was done with the plaque, he walked to the grass meadow and spent some time picked as many flowers as he could find; arranging them in a large heart with a question mark in the center.

Xxxx

When he returned to the beach, Dean noticed Emma was back and his stomach flipped with nerves. Before walking in on her, he took a moment to simply watch her.

Emma was tying her freshly braided hair with a piece of hat ribbon. The shorter strands of her golden hair framed her temples. She inspected her work in the hand mirror, debating wether or not to wear the hat.

Emma heard Dean approach, but hadn't acknowledge his presence yet. "Definitely, wear the hat." Dean said barely loud enough for her to hear.

Emma gulped, turned and smiled lovingly at him from were she was sitting on the floor. Dean's stomach jumped at the sight of her. She truly took his breath away.

She had gained a little more weight as the pregnancy progressed. But, she was by no means large. She had 'that glow' everyone always talks about. Emma had the two ends of her button up top tied in a small knot between her full breasts. Her ever expanding bump in full view. The cotton shawl was folded in half and double wrapped around her lower half, and still came down below her knees. It was tied in a knot low on her left hip.

"You look stunning." he gushed, helping her to her feet. Emma blushed as she leaned back adjusting her center of gravity and holding her belly. "Phew! No I don't." Embarrassed and not believing him, she continued to fidget. "Yes, YOU DO!" he corrected, taking hold of both of her hands, kissing them.

"Sorry I snapped at you earlier. I just worry you won't tell me when something is bothering you. We are partners here. All each other has." She offered, suddenly noticing his cold hands.

"Your hands are like ice. Dean!" She told him as she rubbed them in hers. "Have you been making snow cones that I'm not aware of?" She joked. "If you've found ice here - you have to share it with me." She said and offered an apologetic grin.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Lost in his own mind, he just continued to stare at her beauty. Finally, he spun her around, leaning her back against his chest, and she giggled out loud.

"Whoa! Easy, remember... I get dizzy." "Sorry" he murmured in her ear and cupped both sides of her bump in his hands, kissing the side of her face. "Let's go for a walk?" "Okay, that sounds nice."

X

As they strolled hand-in-hand. Dean picked a flower, tucking it behind Emma's left. Emma adapted the pregnant 'waddle walk' from her ever changing center of gravity. When they approached the clearing, Dean watched Emma's face to see if she had figured anything out.

Finally, Emma noticed the flowers arranged on the grass and stopped mid-step. While she stared at the arrangement (at first confused). Dean took the ring out of his pocket and the sign tucked behind his back, holding them up to his chest.

"Emma?" He said. She glanced in his direction - not immediately registering anything he was holding. Then, back to the flower heart. Her head bobbed back and forth a couple of times as she realized what was happening.

She gasped, taking one step backwards and holding her hands over her mouth. Tears started to fall down her rosy cheeks as she nodded, "YES". She immediately threw herself in his arms. "Yes, I will!" She repeated again and again. "I didn't even get to ask the question, Em?!" He smiled, hugging and kissing her hair.

After a moment or two; they parted, and he gave her the ring. With a huge smile, she helped him slip it on her swollen finger. "Some day, I'll get you your own ring. Whatever you want."

"No, this is perfect!" She replied, wiping the tears from her face and laughing before giving him another kiss.

"Can I see that again?" She asked. Dean handed her the plaque. "I'll keep it forever! It's wonderful." She gushed, kissing him again. "It's not _that_ great! I just figured it'd be nice to have something to remember this by. Since we can't take pictures." He took her hand and they walked to the grass. Dean leaned down and plucked one of the flowers off the ground - handing it to her before sitting down.

"Sit for a while?" He asked as he helped her down, sitting between his legs, comfortably reclined in the tall grass with her back to his chest. "I'm so lucky. I love you so much." She told him. That made Dean smile proudly. "I love you too."

Emma nestled her head in the crook of his neck. The pair were silent for a while; when he heard sniffing. "What's the matter, Emma?"

"If we were home right now; I'd be calling everyone I know to tell them." "I'd be fighting with my Dad." He dead panned.

"I miss them so much. Especially right now." Emma sniffles. "I haven't thought about home in so long. Then... Boom! It hits me!"

Dean wrapped his arms around her - as best he could in her condition. "Me too. I'm sorry. Was this a bad idea?" He wondered softly; kissing her hair. "NO, I'm very happy! This is amazing! I just wish my Mom was here. She's missing all this, him, and it makes me sad." She wiped her eyes before resting her hands on her belly.

"I'm having a baby and I can't share it with her. Ask advice, go shopping... Binge on junk food. Everyone probably thinks we're dead; which is so sad. Because we are so lucky. We have a good life here. Don't we?" He nodded. "I mean. It's not home. But, well... I just wish everyone knew we were alright. It is what it is, though. I'm fine. I promise."

Dean said nothing in return because now that she brought it up; he missed his mother (and father) too. Emma craned her neck back and gave him softly on the mouth. Dean returned the kiss, then smiled softly. Before long they decided to return to the beach.

X

"When do you want to have the ceremony?" He asked. "Ceremony? I kinda thought that was it. Back there?" Emma asked, walking beside Dean, rubbing a sore spot on her belly. Her other hand was tightly holding his. Dean held onto the plaque and a bushel of the flowers she'd picked - another memento.

"If that's what you want? But, I was thinking we could have it by the rocks on the beach - at sunset?" "Today?" She stopped and squealed. "Is that too soon?" He asked, worried. "I...It's just... I wish I looked more appropriate for a ceremony." she admitted, glancing down at her appearance.

Other than slightly dirty bare feet, Emma was pristinely beautiful. How she managed to never get dirty wearing only white boggled Dean's mind.

"Emma, I know girls dream about dresses, and cake and flowers and all. I can't give you those things right now. But please know that you are the single most beautiful sight I have the extreme pleasure of looking at every day. There's no doubt that you'd look stunning in a wedding gown. But, I can't picture you looking any more beautiful than you do right this moment." He kissed her knuckles sweetly and touched her belly.

Tears again welled in her eyes. "Even like this?" She asked, thinking he was 'humoring the pregnant girl'. Dean rolled his eyes and smiled while nodding. "Are you kidding. You take my breath away! And I'm not just talking about the way you look. Pregnant or not! Your strength and big heart and your character are also part of what makes you beautiful."

"Thank you." She looked at herself. "You are the most amazing person, Dean. And I don't think you've been told that enough in your life. I'd be honored to marry you tonight or any night." Emma leaned up on her tip toes and gave Dean a long kiss.

"Yes!" He hollered quickly scooping her up in his arms - bridal style - making her giggle as he spun them in circles. "Careful Dean. I'm getting heavy. Don't hurt yourself."

"Nah, light as a feather."

Xxxx

At sunset that evening, Dean and Emma exchanged vows, at the beach. Emma's hair, sprinkled with flowers, blew in the evening breeze as she slipped the men's wedding band on Dean's finger and vowed to ' _love him till the end of time_.'

Just before going to bed that night; Emma made a special notation in their calendar. "I want to remember this day." She told her husband... ' _her husband'_.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - I'm grateful for the 'favorites' & reviews I've gotten on my story. If y'all could leave a review or two more, I'd be even happier. As I've said before, I have written other stories, under other usernames. I will have to finish those up and transfer them to this username - someday... Those usernames, if you want to check out my other stories are: lifehouse lover and janie jones.

Now, on with this story. It is rated M fir a reason.

CHAP

Emma had finally grown too big to fit into her only pair of shorts. She tucked them in the trunk for safe keeping and opted to alternate between the shawl wraps, bikini bottoms and grass skirts.

Dean was masterful at net fishing; able to catch more varieties of fish, and seafood than he'd ever caught before. They continued traveling to the other side of the island; adding mango and yams and other items to their diet. The cave was now continually well stocked with surplus foods.

Emma gained a little more weight from the excess food. Her hair was thicker and longer too. Nearly down to her hips. Dean usually combed it out for her. When she wasn't using it to cover herself, Emma normally wore it up in some sort of bun so she didn't have to hassle with it. She loved the pampering; so she gladly let Dean help her take care of it.

Xxxx

"What are you doing to the raft, Dean? Don't destroy it." "I'm not. Just seeing if I can turn it into a float...if it floats. Good idea. Don't you think?" "Huh? Hadn't thought of that, yes. You need help?" "No, not in your condition. But you can keep me company." he turned and smiled at her then, inspected his progress.

Emma just rolled her eyes at him. "I'm fine. Really. Except for a persistent backache. I'm stronger now than I've ever been - or ever would be back home. Bet I could lift a car." Smiling, Dean walked towards her for a kiss, holding her large bump lovingly. "How you feeling today?" He asked, curious.

"I told you...I'm good... FAT, but good!" Hoping he'd finally believe her. "No you aren't." She gave him the now familiar "What are you, blind?" glare. To which he smiled broadly. It had become a sweet game.

Emma bent forward looking down and said, "I can no longer see my feet, Dean. Also, my cami top is too small now." He grinned noticing that half of her belly wasn't covered. It did look pretty funny; but Dean wasn't crazy, or stupid enough to show any reaction to her remarks! Instead, he kissed the side of her face, and told her she was beautiful.

"Back to work. I suppose you need someone to keep you on task. Since you won't actually let me lift a finger to help." Emma smiled and ushered him back to work. Then, with concerted effort, she sat cross-legged in the shade of the nearest tree and watched while he worked. After a few minutes; Emma leaned back on her hands to relieve the stress on her lower back.

Dean occasionally glanced in her direction to check on her. Emma was currently doing a variety if different exercises. Wether it be leg lifts, yoga stretches, or push ups. 'She's bored' he knew. "You sure it's okay to do that, Em?" He asked once.

"Yep, I'm being careful." "Okay?"

X

"That's as good as it's gonna get. I think? You want to check it out?" He asked. By now, she was laying on her back in the sun, knees bent and completely zoned out bobbing her head to some music only she could hear.

"This is exciting." She said, as he helped her up and dusted her off.

On their way to the lagoon, Emma grabbed a blanket and her coconut goop. Walking behind her husband; she ogled as Dean carried the float over his head. His shorts hung low on his hips exposing the dimples on his lower back. His lean muscular body had greatly changed from the physicality of their lifestyle. 'It's a nice view', Emma smiled.

X

"It's wide enough for one person. You'll go first and I'll spot you. Okay?" Dean explained as he walked to the water and set the float down. "Can I borrow your pocket knife, Dean?" Emma asked and he handed it to her without much thought.

When he looked back at her. Emma had turned her cami top into a tube top by cutting the shoulder straps and folding the material over twice. It covered 'the girls' nicely.

"The straps were stretched out anyway." She shrugged when he questioned her with just a look.

"Okay... You ready to hop on?" He asked moving on.

Emma quickly put her hair up and removed the shawl covering her bikini bottoms and tossed it on the blanket. Dean held the float as she got on. "Whoa, don't let go." she nervously giggled as it swayed beneath her.

"I won't. Get in the center, Emma." He told her. "Center of what? It's barely wide enough for my ass, Dean!" She barked, but smiled.

"You're okay. Just relax." Emma finally breathed and realized how silly she was being. ' _How far am I going to sink, anyway?'_ She joked to herself.

"It's floating! You did it." She chuckled; relaxing her bent legs a little, and loosening her death grip hold on each side of the raft.

"Here, Emma. Hold onto this." Dean handed her a vine, tied to one of the nearby tree trunks. "Use this so you don't float into the falls. I'd stay right about here if I were you. It's about hip deep." he explained. "Please don't use this unless I'm with you. Okay?" He asked, 100% serious. He handed her the goop she motioned for.

"Dean, I can fully float now without really trying. I'm fairly sure I won't drown." She retorted. "Humor me? I don't want you falling asleep and floating under the waterfall by surprise." He replied.

"Yes sir, for now." Emma saluted with an eye roll. Then smiled. "Only because I know you worry. I'm proud of you, Dean." Emma smiled up at him as we leaned over for a kiss. Dean put his hand on her bump, glancing down at her. "Thank you. I'm in 'awe 'of you."

Emma smiled and said, "This is just biology. I'm not doing anything. This is happening all on its own." Eyes glancing down to her belly. She placed her hand atop his.

"Still, it's happening to you. And, you're handling it like a champ." He explained. 'Not much choice in the matter. Besides, you're here with me." Emma said with a smile.

"We haven't done our devotion in a while? What are you grateful for?" She asked, changing the subject. She didn't feel much like the superhero Dean seemed to believe she was.

Dean scooped lagoon water over her stomach as he spoke, "We'll, you (off course), him." Dean tapped his index finger on her belly. "The fact that we have good weather right now. Our health. Your continued safety. My continued safety... You again?"

"We'll, I'm grateful for my health. Him." Emma pointed to her belly. "Our continued safety. Your health, strength and love..." She rattled off completely relaxed now with her bent knees swaying ever so slightly.

"You stay here and relax. I'm gonna catch some fish. Don't let go of the tether - okay? And call if you need me." He kissed her again before leaving her alone.

X

Emma rubbed goop on her belly then peacefully floated for the next half hour or so. She was almost asleep when the baby turned gymnast, seeming to move from her left to her right side with lightning speed.

"OWE!" she yelped, arching her back, slamming her relaxed knees together for a split second. Then, letting them drop, spread eagle. Somehow, Dean was beside her within seconds. "I think he just did a summersault? Ugh!" She groaned, clenching her jaw and holding her breath.

"Breathe... Baby..." Dean coached her. Emma gulped, relaxing back onto the float.

"God! That was a low one. I didn't think he had enough room in there to make that kind of move?" she winced, reaching for her groin and Dean placed his hands over hers as Emma dug her fingers into the area that was still hurting.

"Okay...Phew!... That's better. He's calming down. We'll, at least now I know for SURE he's alive in there." Her body relaxed as she sighed and covered her face with her hands getting emotional. Dean gave her a questioning look; waiting for her to elaborate.

"Haven't felt him move this much in a while. I was starting to get worried." She admitted, taking a couple more cleansing breaths, trying to reign in her emotions.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean continued massaging for Emma when she moved her hand. "I don't know? Scared, I suppose. Nothing you, or I could really do about it anyway."

Concerned, Dean studied her expression while Emma collected herself. "I still want, need, to know, Emma. Promise you'll tell me everything?" She nodded. "I'm sorry. I should have told you I was worried." She apologized with tears threatening to fall down her pink cheeks.

Dean took a deep breath. Letting the fear melt as he massaged her entire belly; adding more goop to her skin.

x

"How's the fishing today? You catch anything?" Emma asked, shielding her eyes from the sun. "A few. Should be enough for dinner tonight."

"Oh, good." Emma gave a happy sigh as he continued his massaging. "That feels really good. You can stop if you want, though. Or, keep it up? Up to you, Dean."

Emma closed her eyes. Ready to fall asleep again and Dean continued massaging lower and lower on her bump down to her bikini line, when he snaked his fingers inside and tickled her entrance.

"OH... God!" she gasped in surprise. "Dean! Warn a pregnant girl before you do something like that! I could go into labor." She hollered, immediately becoming aroused.

"Sorry? You want to?... You up for it?" He stammered, a little embarrassment for startling her.

'Yes.' She nodded, vigorously, and he quickly returned her - and the float - to shore.

Xxxx

Laying naked, sweaty and spent on blankets in post coital bliss; they were happily entangled in each other. Dean was on his side facing Emma, with one leg draped over one of hers.

Emma's was 'sort of' on her side facing Dean. Her other leg slightly bent and her chin touching the top of his head. The late afternoon sun shown down on them through the trees. A shawl was carelessly draped across their hips.

Dean's free arm was resting across her bump.

"That was fun." Emma giggled as she ran her fingers through his long hair. "I don't know how much longer we can actually fit together like that. I'm getting so big." Dean sighed, seemingly daydreaming.

He wasn't usually this quiet after sex. He liked to talk. Emma didn't mind, though. It made her feel appreciated. That he wasn't just thinking only of himself. She was always grateful that he didn't flop over and fall asleep immediately.

"When are you going to let me give you a haircut, Dean? All I have to do is tie it in a ponytail and 'snip'... It's done. Unless you like it long?" She ruffled his loose hair in an effort to get a response. _Nothing, Crickets..._ Figuring that meant 'never' she let the topic drop. She'd just have to keep asking him.

Having nothing else to say, she stayed quiet. Instead, listening to the birds talking to each other and trying to ignore Dean mindlessly rubbing his thumb against her side; which was starting to tickle.

"Sex isn't bad for the baby is it?" He asked out of the blue, peering up at her.

"What?! No, it's not. Not usually. I wouldn't have let you do what you just did to me if I didn't think it was okay. Silly, he's still too small and too far inside me to be hurt." she answered sincerely. Dean relaxed.

Relieved, and little flushed for asking, Dean continued, "What about when you get bigger?" He propped his head up on bent arm and looked at her lying beside him.

Several large strands of Emma's long hair were strewn in different directions, over her shoulders. Dean picked up a strand and began nervously playing with it, waiting for her to speak. The ends were jagged and worn. But the color was a beautiful satin gold. 'I'll have to trim it for her.'

Emma smiled at his curiosity. "Even then. I've heard that sex can actually be beneficial. It exercises the muscles needed for labor. But, as I said earlier. I don't know how we'd have sex if I get much bigger." She stated, laying her hand low on her big bump.

"Well, in that cas, we should exercise as long as we can! Don't you think?" he joked, tickling her sides.

"AH! Please don't do that?! I'll pee, Dean!" she squealed, laughing. "Ok. Sorry." he stopped, kissing her. "God, I really hope I don't get much bigger than this!" Emma worried, spreading her hand around her significantly large belly.

"It's not like you sit around eating bonbons all day. This is all baby, Emma." Dean tried to assure her as he lovingly cupped his large hand over top of hers. She smiled at him sweetly.

"I just don't want to be 'super' large. Back home, I knew someone that was my height; but she was so pregnant by the end that she had trouble balancing. And, her boobs were like melons." Emma used her hand for emphasis."

"Jeez, that sounds equal parts scary and awesome." Dean grinned hungrily. "Okay, maybe not 'melons' - but huge! What do you mean 'awesome'?! Speak for yourself."

"I was. Sorry... What can I say. I'm a boob guy." He grabbed her playfully and they both chuckled. "Aren't all guys?" Dean's expression screamed 'YUP'. "At least you're honest." She sighed. "I guess mine are a bit of a let down, then?" She admitted, moving her hair to look at 'the girls'.

"Not at all, I think your's are perfect." He happily confirmed; planting soft kisses to each one. "Thank you. Your body is quite stunning too, in my opinion." Emma's hand travelled down his broad muscular back, and squeezed his butt cheek.

"Really?"Dean was fishing for compliments. It was juvenile, he knew it. But, fun nonetheless.

"Yeah! Come on! You know it! Have you NEVER looked in a mirror - in your life? You know you're hot! Six pack abs, chiseled back. Gorgeous face! GREAT butt! Lush hair. Kissable lips... excellent penis! I'd have sex with you!" Emma bragged. Then, smacked her forehead and said, "Oh wait, I already did that. and look where it got me!" He buried his beet red face in Emma's neck as she chuckled.

"You hear that? My wife thinks you are excellent!" He proudly shouted while she rolled her eyes at him.

"Can I ask another question, or two, without getting smacked?" He proceeded, sitting up and balancing himself up on one hand.

"You can try. Go for it." Dean ran his index finger over her exposed belly button. Emma squirmed at the ticklish sensation and broke out in goose bumps.

"What is going on with this? It looks scary. Does that hurt?" Unable to actually see it anymore, Emma felt for it and explained that, "No, it's not painful. It's just being stretched out from the inside. 'Outies' tend to get really pronounced and scary looking."

"What else do you know; and where did you learn it?" He asked. "My older cousin Maggie. She and I were like best friends. She told me all about her doctor visits and what was going on with the pregnancy." Emma smiled at the memories.

"Like what?" He was genuinely interested. "Well, baby's can get the hiccups while still inside their mom." Dean's eyebrow rose in amusement.

"And, when you nurse, you don't have your period. It's not a blanket rule, though. But, in general if you are nursing you won't get pregnant again. So, I think I'll be nursing for as long as I can. Maybe two years or more. It might be the only form of birth control we have. Unless we practice abstinence forever, and I don't see that happening!"

They both sighed. "I'm not even sure he'll take to it for that long anyway?" Emma spoke while absentmindedly petting her bump.

Dean's expression turned a funny mix of grossed out, disappointed and jealous as he stared at her breasts. "You'll just have to learn to share. Besides, you'll be using these for totally different reasons. Him - food... You - Toys!" He laughed and turned red again, knowing she was completely right.

"Do you really want to go through 'this' again, right away, Dean?" She asked him in all seriousness as she pointed to herself. He didn't respond immediately.

"Well, I'm in no hurry to pop out children one after another like a copy machine! Especially here. So I'll do whatever I can." He chuckled at her imagery.

"Point taken. But, I think we have done pretty well so far. I feel like I've been able to navigate your hormones alright. I've been pretty good. Haven't I?" he grumbled, kissing her bump.

"Better than I could have asked for. And I've had it relatively easy - this time. Plus, we haven't even gotten to the hard part yet. He's still in here." Emma held her stomach. "Safe and protected. We have no idea what it's going to be like trying to take care of one baby here - and you want to having another right away?"

"Hey, I never said I wanted another one immediately. Or at all. I don't even know what it's like to have one! I've never even held a baby before. You jumped to a conclusion. I look at it more as - letting God, or fate decide." He simply stated and left that topic to rest.

X

"Okay... next question." She nodded for him to continue. "Why do they look so different?" He asked pointing to her nipples.

"In preparation for nursing. If they didn't, I'd be in a lot of pain. Think of it this way. Have you ever given yourself a 'hickey'?" he nodded. "Sure, while practicing kissing."

"Okay. Now, imagine doing that to the most sensitive part of your anatomy... repeatedly?" She explained.

"Owe!" he groaned, going pale. "Exactly! No kidding." She chuckled. "I'm boiling. Get off of me now. I want to go for a swim." She added as she pushed him away. "A little help here, Dean."

\- hope you like it -


	12. Chapter 12

CHAP

Emma was occupied weaving another basket when Dean walked up to her and said he was taking the boat out net fishing.

"You wanna join me? Keep me company?" "Yeah, sure. Be right there." She left what she was doing and carefully got up to follow him.

X

They had about a dozen fish flailing lose in the boat after his second toss of the net. "One more toss." He said, letting the net go again. Emma simply groaned, as she apparently didn't have any say in the matter. As Dean pulled the net up, it snagged.

"Shit! Probably caught on some coral." Dean said just before he dove into the water without a second thought. Leaving Emma to corral the fish. Her eyes caught sight of a dolphin swimming close by and she grinned momentarily. ' _That fin doesn't look right?'_ , she thought, squinting in the sunlight to get a better look. Immediately, she knew why.

"Shark!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She saw Dean's air bubbles rise to the surface; but had no idea how long it would take him to come up. So, she just continued screaming and watching that fin.

Just as it turned in the direction of the boat; Dean came to the surface to Emma screaming "Shark... Shark, get in the boat!" Emma was in a panic, leaning over the side to help him in. A few of the fish escaped through the unpaired hole when she tipped the boat. As Dean hoisted himself inside, Emma hit the side of her belly against the boat and saw stars for a split second.

"God, that was close. Damn coral." He glanced at her, but she wasn't responding to him. "Emma, what's wrong? The baby? What happened?"

"I hit my stomach on the side. It hurts." She groaned. "Shit! I'm sorry!" He quickly returned them safely back to shore and lifted her out of the boat, setting her on the sand.

"You're shaking!" (So was he) "M-more from t-the shark than any-thing, I think." she took a few cleansing breaths, holding her side and praying. "Can I see? Hopefully, it's just a bruise." He moved her hair out of the way to get a look. Her right side was very red. Fortunately, there was no break in the skin, and she wasn't cramping, for now. "Do you think it's okay?"

"I don't know, Dean!" she snapped at him. He gulped in surprise, leaving her alone to calm down, while he unloaded the fish. When he finally scooped her up bridal style; she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I yelled. I shouldn't have been so careless. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay. I should have paid better attention to the surroundings. We won't worry about it yet. Just keep an eye on how you feel today and let me know if anything changes. You should take it easy the rest of the day." He kissed the side of her face at set her down on their blankets. Emma spent the rest of the day relaxing in their shelter, and finishing the basket she'd been working on earlier.

x

In their time on the island, Emma had weaved four panels for the shelter and five baskets, counting this one; which was large enough to fit two pineapples. She guessed that the baby could fit inside it as well. At least for a little while. Each new basket she made was an improvement upon the last. Considering that Emma was working off a **vague** 'arts and crafts' memory she had from summer camp when she was twelve; she wasn't doing half bad! Remembering the basics, the rest was trial and error, and she definitely had the time for a lot of that!

Emma didn't develope any cramping, and routinely checked for signs of bleeding throughout the day. Thankfully, there wasn't any. "Thank God!" The each said, often.

When they went to bed that night; Dean was a pest and insisted upon examining her side again. He felt so responsible about the whole thing. There was still a little area of redness; about the size of her palm, on her side. He carefully rubbed some aloe into her skin as she laid beside him

"Does this hurt still?" He whispered with great concern. "No, I not really." She replied, looking him in the eyes. He raised an skeptical eyebrow at her response. "Im alright, babe, really. Just a little sore." She cupped her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

X

Thankfully, it was just a bruise and the baby seemed fine; kicking and moving as usual by the next day.

Xxxx

"Lord! I am such a whale!" Emma complained, loudly and comically.

"You are not a whale, Emma. You're like, what? Eight months pregnant is all." Dean replied, twisting a wet blanket he'd just washed, working as much water out before hanging it to dry.

Actually, Emma was _**ginormous**_! The ties to her bikini bottoms were stretched to their limit, barely hanging on with all their might! But, Dean learned to stay quiet whenever Emma vented - like right now.

He dared a glance in her direction and grinned widely. Emma was thigh deep in the lagoon, pacing in a small circle with one hand on her back, and one in front, just under her bump, for balance. Her long hair was loose and draped over her. To him, she resembled ' _Cousin_ _It_ '.

"I could help you, you know. I can do at least that much!" She jabbed, when she stopped pacing briefly. Emma was looking for something to take out her anxiety and Hormonal emotions on. Laundry (and Dean) seemed to be the obvious targets. "Of course you ' _can_ '. I'd rather you relax, though." Dean replied, punching more water out of the blanket.

"How can I relax when I'm this big!?" She groaned, using her arms and hands to emphasis (overdramatize) her size. Her voice going up several octaves. "Really, I'm only five feet tall! I can't be this big, **and** this small at the same time!" "I think there's more than one in here, Dean." she whined, dropping her head back dramatically, then pacing again.

Emma was now using both hands to support her lower back, and nearly lost her balance a couple times. "Plus, my back is killing me; my feet are huge, and my thighs are cramping! I just wish I had some chocolate... and pickles! I'd kill for some Chocolate and Pickles!" Emma angrily splashed at the water.

Everything in Dean wanted to laugh at her; but, he had mastered the 'straight face' and just said, "I'm sorry beautiful. I can't help with that. If I had ANY pain relievers or pickles, they'd be yours."

"How about a hot stone massage later?" he asked. "Some heat would be great." Emma sighed, almost deflating at the suggestion.

"Why don't you float for a bit. Take some of the stress off your back? That usually makes you feel better. Doesn't it? And I'll come get you when I'm done?" Emma was so buoyant now that it took very little effort for her to float. It was more of a challenge getting on their raft. So, she hardly ever used it - unless Dean was around to help her. And even then, it wasn't easy.

Emma pondered his suggestion for a few seconds as Dean returned to the laundry. When he next looked up to check on her; she was on her back with her large belly bobbing up and down in the water. Her eyes were closed and she looked tremendously more relaxed.

He took a break from pounding laundry, and just watched her for a minute. Every so often, she would smile and swish her arms a little; or kick her feet slightly.

After Dean finished the laundry; he made is way into the lagoon and approached Emma. In a hushed tone, he whispered, "Hey, how you doing?" As he placed both hands under her back; now supporting her body. Emma smiled up at him and wrapped one arm around his waist. "Much better. This was a good idea. Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"Happy to hear it. You look more relaxed. You still want the massage though, right?" He asked while spinning her in slow circles. "Oh, yes."

Xxxx

When they returned to the beach, Dean started a fire to heat up the stones, and Emma busied herself gathering Palm fronds. Dean set the heated stones in the sand for her to lay on, and covered them with the fronds she collected so they wouldn't burn her skin. A large flat rock for her back, and two smaller ones for her thighs. "Too hot? Not enough?" He asked, once she was in place.

"It's great" she sighed, happily, and he covered her with several more soft fronds and a blanket, to keep the heat in. Unfortunately, the experience was brief. Within minutes she had to get up.

"Awe man! Dean, I need to pee! Damn it! Help me up?" She grumbled with frustration. "You look more relaxed now. I guess it helped?" he asked her, smiling. "I am, and it did. Wasn't long enough, though." Upon regaining her balance; she kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "Thank you for the effort. Be right back." Dean returned the stones to the fire. Emma waddled off, holding a shawl around herself. She returned about fifteen minutes later, with the shawl re-wrapped back to front, and cross tied behind her neck. Her still damp hair hanging loose again, over her shoulders.

Holding her belly, she looked down as if she were talking directly to it. "I am so ready for him to get here. It'll be so great when I can hold my 'pee' for longer than 15 minutes at a time." Emma mindlessly scratched at her stomach through the shawl. Her skin had been very itchy lately; no matter how much goop she applied. Dean smiled at her as he tidied up.

He grabbed their only novel out of the trunk. "If I could do this for you, I would. You know that, right?" He genuinely said.

"Yeah, but you 'really' couldn't handle it." "I remember watching an old episode of Carol Burnett one time with my Mom. She described labor being similar to taking your lower lip, and pulling it up over your head! Made me laugh so hard when I heard that. Now, I get it." Emma said, while gathering her hair up into a bun. When she did, the shawl parted, and her belly button peeked out.

"Damn!" Dean's eyes bugged out, he went pale, and chuckled nervously. Emma grinned at him. "Yeah! So, be careful what you offer, buddy. Or you'll be the one pushing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of your fist."

Dean agreed and held Emma's hand while she manuevered down onto her knees. Then, he sat down and waited for her to get comfortable on her side, with her head resting on his thigh.

X

"Next time? I thought you didn't want to go through this again?" He questioned. Emma took hold of Dean's free arm, and put his hand on her belly. "I said not anytime soon! I never said not again! He'll need at least 1 sibling." Emma replied. Dean immediately rubbed his fingertips around her belly. An unconscious action that Emma found it comforting.

"Actually, I never really thought about how many kids I wanted. I was so focused on school. I only have one sister." She stated. Realizing that, after all this time, Emma still didn't know much about her husband, she asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, and I can tell you; being an only child kinda sucks. My Dad works all the time! Mom's dead; so, it's lonely." "I'm sorry" she gave his hand a tender squeeze.

X

"I have to admit. I never really saw you hanging out with many friends at school. Why was that?" She asked, not expecting an honest answer.

"Not sure, really. I just don't make friends easy. Most of the guys at school seemed pretty immature, stupid and cruel. I'm into mischief... Yeah. But not stupidity, or cruelty. I got into trouble to get my Dad's attention. I really just tried to be invisible at school. Didn't work, I still got into trouble."

"I noticed you." She said softly. "Yeah, I picked up on that." He replied, deepening his touch on her skin. "I noticed you too. You had no shortage of friends. In fact, I don't think I ever saw you by yourself. I envied that." He admitted.

" _Really_? I was so into everything. Always talking, going, planning. Very much type 'A'. Looking back... now I think, 'Man, that girl needs to just chill out! Stop being so uptight.' Emma explained with a sigh.

"That's what I told you. It's finally sunk in?" He smiled, victoriously. Emma really wanted to turn over and smack the look she knew he had on his face... off of it. But, she was too comfortable to bother. So she let him have the jab.

X

"Well, anyway. We're gonna take what we get, I guess." He stated as he opened the book. "Yes, two teens living on an isolated island with NO reliable form of birth control. God help us! We need to develop amazing self control! Who am I kidding; we'd better just start praying - a lot." She partly joked and they laughed.

"If only the sex wasn't so great. It'd be so much easier to abstain. We might actually have a chance; if we didn't find each other so damn hot!" He added, poking her in the side.

X

"I don't really want Patrick to be an only child, though. He's going to need someone closer to his own age to explore and learn with. Also, we have to talk to him about our families, a lot. I want him to have as much information as possible. He won't have pictures, or records. But, if we teach him names and places; he'll be able to tell people who he is. Who we are." she explained as she cradled her belling in her hand. Dean placed his hand over hers and squeezed it.

"If something happens; or we get separated. I'd feel better knowing he can communicate who his is and, if nothing else; he'll be reunited with our families." She added. This topic of conversation was important, if not depressing.

"That makes sense. We'll teach him to read. In fact, he'll probably learn faster than most. He's going to be smart. I know it."

"We can teach him a lot of things, Emma. You're very smart and logical. I'm... I guess I don't know what I am." "You're smart about a lot of things, brave, centered, and great in a crisis." She told him. "You want me to read to you? Or, are you gonna nap?" "Nap" She grinned.

A/N baby's coming next chapter. Kindly comment and refer my story to others... If you would.


	13. Chapter 13

I so appreciate the comments. Keep 'Em coming. However, I'm not inclined to change they way I layout my dialogue at this point. I probably do need to brush up on my grammar skills, though. Thx

Disclaimers: characters original to the movie are not mine... I'm merely playing around with them for a bit. This chapter is a bit graphic... You've been warned! :-). Here comes the baby... Also, if I get any of the childbirth/delivery wrong (please excuse it), my bad... I've never had kids.

CHAP

Emma 'finally' spoke up well after they had finished breakfast. She couldn't hide it any longer. "Dean, I'm going to need you to make sure your knife is sharp and sanitized. Plus, we need fresh, boiled water."

"Why?" He stopped, mid-step and looked at her, worried. "Because. I'm in labor. I felt him drop the other day and contractions woke me up early this morning."

"When did they start? Why didn't you tell me?" He immediately got anxious. "Before dawn. I wanted you to sleep longer." She touched his arms, trying to sooth him. "Don't freak yet, okay? It's probably gonna take a while."

"How many contractions you think you've had. How often?" Emma rolled her eyes at him radiating ' _dumb ass question_ ' but said, "I don't know how often. Just woke up to one long contraction. I felt it in my back."

"What else do we do?"

"Not much. Wait... Stay calm. If you panic, I'll panic. I love you." she smiled and kissed him.

"Our life is about to change." He stated. "Yeah, Captain Obvious. It is. Now, I gotta 'go'. Will you walk with me?" She gave her best reassuring smile and pulled his arm in the direction of their bathroom area.

Dean hardly strayed farther than ten feet from Emma. He couldn't talk her into staying at the beach. She was, herself, anxious and insisted on walking to the meadow. "Can I ask, what does it feel like?"

Emma frowned, trying to think of the best way to explain what she was currently feeling. "Right now? I don't know how best to describe it. Like cramps. It hurts mostly in my lower back right now. That doesn't really answer your question, though. Does it?""

"No, that's okay, though." was all Dean said.

X

Apart from going to the lagoon for water several times. Dean stayed with Emma; doing anything he could to keep her mind occupied. When, in reality, it was Emma who 'repeatedly' encouraged Dean to calm down and conserve his energy for later - "When things really get going."

Emma tricked Dean into doing a couple rounds of yoga breathing with her; he was only to happy to do anything she asked - as long as it helped her. When really, it was for him. While at the meadow, he used his fingers to comb, braided... and re-braided her hair; which did feel really good. They also prayed together, which was calming.

Xxxx

A couple of hours passed, and the contractions were still few, and far between. After trekking to the bathroom area so she could relieve herself again, the contractions picked up a bit. They walked on the beach; stopping whenever a contraction hit.

Dean held her hands and reassured her that she was, "Doing great, Emma."

"You're doing SO great!" Emma tried to tune everything out and silently concentrated on her breathing. So far, the experience was painful and never ending - but manageable. Anxious and excited, Dean couldn't seem to shut up.

"It'll pass..."... "I love you." Also, the occasional, "I'm sorry babe".

X

Back at their shelter around noon, Dean offered Emma a neck massage. "Thanks" Emma sighed, tired. Sitting cross legged, she untied her shawl wrap and Dean went to work on her tense neck.

He then read softly for maybe an hour as Emma tried to find a comfortable position to get some rest. The pain was noticeably stronger now, and Dean rubbed Emma's back while she breathed, hummed and moaned her way through it. His massaging finally did get her relaxed enough to nap, and he covered her with a blanket before going outside to prepared something to eat.

Xxxx

"Taste okay? You want something else?" He asked, sitting cross-legged in front of her.

"No. This is good." She smiled, the blanket wrapped lightly around her as she sat cross legged. She was still a little groggy from her restless nap. "Dean, why is 'he' staring at me?" She wondered aloud in reference to her husband's exposed member.

"Because you're so beautiful!" Dean said, like it was totally obvious. "You don't like?" He said with a wink. "Ugh! Don't be a cornball right now." Emma rolled her eyes and he sighed.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I thought, since you were going to be so uncomfortable and exposed during this whole thing; I should show some solidarity?" He finally explained.

"So thoughtful." She smirked and rolled her eyes. "But you're probably gonna want to keep ' _that_ ' out of my sight, and reach, when I'm screaming and cursing at ' _it_ ' ( _and you_ ) for doing this to me." She pointed to her large belly, then leaned forward to kiss him.

Dean broke off the kiss early, retorting, " _Hey_ , if you remember correctly... You begged me! Tears and everything! Scared the shit out of me, you did!" ( _Let the banter begin!_ )

"I most certainly didn't **beg** you to do ' _this_ ' to me!" She corrected, leaning back on her hands to expose more of her belly to him; as it currently took up all of her lap. When she did, the blanket fell off her shoulders. "True, it did take _months_ before this happened. I surrender." He said, laying his hand on her belly. "Good! I'm glad you agree!" She smiled at him triumphantly.

" _Ugh_! Oh God! There's so much pressure!" Emma moaned a second later, and hunched forward slightly. Dean didn't know what to do.

" ** _CRAP_**!" Fast as she could move; Emma was on her hands and knees; swaying back and forth while taking deep breaths. The blanket became twisted around her legs when she changed positions. " _Crap, crap... Crap_! It feels like the biggest gas bubble is expanding inside of me!" "Hoo... Hoo... Hoo..." Emma knelt down with her forehead resting on her clasped hands. "He...he...hoo!"

Finally snapping out of his daze. Dean jumped up and untangled the blanket from her legs. He then straddled over his wife massaging his knuckles into her lower back. "Deep breaths, Emma." He encouraged. Kissing the top of her head.

"Oh...oh... that helps!" Emma relaxed slightly dropping her shoulders. "Ahhh...Thank you..." Emma remained in that position for probably half a minute and let her husband's 'magic hands' do their thing.

All the sudden, Emma stiffened..."I need to walk Dean - **_now_**!" she blurted out. Dean quickly helped her up with no time to cover; as she was already walking away from him. "Okay, then." He shrugged and following after her. He walked beside her as she shuffled up and down the beach, groaning and hissing every so often. The sun was out and it was warm; but there was a calming breeze. Emma's stance got wider and wider as the baby began to descend.

During this time her water broke, and Emma had to stop and squat every few lapse - _long, slow lapse_ \- while Dean held her hands for balance. The sequence of events repeated; sounding like this:

 **Lap number four:**

" _Breathe_ , Emma! I got you. Your doing so great. I love you." ' _Ever the_ cheerleader. _All he needs are some freaking Pom-pons.'_ "Love you too...nah! He... He...hoo"

 **Lap number seven & ten:**

"Just breath, Em. That's it. I got you." ' _I wish he'd shut up._ '. "Whoa...he... Hoo...Shut up! You did this to me! Ahh!" She moaned. Giving him ' _stink eye_ ' ' _Whup, there she goes! Blaming us. I guess we're in trouble, dude.'_ "Sorry beautiful." He Said instead, believing she really didn't mean what she was saying. "Oh, shut the fu... Ugh...hoo... hoo! _You're never touching me again! AH!"_

Xxxx

In hopes of easing her discomfort; he suggested a change of position. For the last ten or so, minutes, Dean was fully supporting Emma under her arms while she dangled, holding onto his hands with her head back, resting on his shoulder.

"Whoa! Ugh! Shit! Sorry Patrick. Mommy shouldn't use that kind of language." Emma grunted, squeezing each of Dean's hands to the point of breaking bones.

There was nothing else for Dean to do but wait to hear the crunch of broken bones - and count between contractions.

He'd made it to ninety when he'd first started. The number between her last two contractions was down to fifty. "Getting closer!?" He wondered aloud. Emma simply rolled her eyes. "I hope so...M'tired Dean."

"Can you walk a little now, though? Maybe back to bed?" He asked and pecked her on the cheek. She just nodded.

Ready to resume the pacing. Emma reiterated (for the umpteenth time) how the delivery should go. She went over and over the essentials; 'cutting and tying the cord', 'disposing of the afterbirth', 'cleaning the baby, making sure he's breathing and keeping him warm'. Emma didn't mention what to do if there's a lot of blood.

For, what could she tell him to do? Nothing, she would simply bleed to death. Her only prayer if that were to happen, is that she get the chance to hold her baby once; and tell Dean she loved him, and trusted him to take care of their child.

The intimate, gory details didn't seem to phase Dean in the least; for which Emma was grateful. 'He's so calm?!' Emma thought as he listened to her and just nodded.

Xxxx

"We must look ridiculous! Like a couple of naked savages." Emma stated, Embarrased at her appearance. As if it suddenly dawned on her. She was lucid again after an exceedingly long contraction.

"I don't really care what we look like. Who's watching? God? He's seen worse. All I care about is you and Patrick." Their foreheads were touching, and Emma had her arms wrapped around Dean's neck. He was gently massaging what he could reach of her back and belly. "That feels good... It's been a while since my water broke. It shouldn't be too much longer?" She sighed, relaxing.

"Good" He said and kissed her cheek. "Here it comes again Dean!" She groaned. 'I only counted to twenty that time.' He thought silently getting excited. "That was quick?!"

When the contraction passed, Dean wrapped his arm around her back and walked Emma to the shelter to lay down on a thick layer of soft leaves and palm fronds waiting for her. He quickly covered her torso with her shawl and lovingly kissed her sweaty forehead before sitting back up.

Dean glanced at the supplies he had within reach. 'A sea sponge, canteen and bottle of boiled water, and a plastic liter soda bottle that washed up on the beach six months back. Also on hand was the straight razor, pocket knife, shaving towel, jacket, spare blanket and Emma's basket.

"You need anything, Em?" He asked, brushing sweat off her face.

"My Mom" she whispered with teary eyes. Emma was so exhausted. That broke Dean a little, and for the first time that day; Dean got scared.

X

Emma's breakdown passed a minute later, and she wiped her tears; offering him a slight, but reassuring smile.

"Ugh. No. Sorry. I'm fine." She said letting out several cleansing breaths to clear her emotions. "On second thought...give me your lower lip!" She smiled and reached for his face. They laughed, and for the next few moments it was peaceful. Emma closed her eyes and tried clearing her mind.

Dean looked around taking note of the clear blue sky. ' _What a great day'_ , he thought, noting from the position of the sun that it was probably around three in the afternoon by now. They had about two more hours before the sun started to set. 'Patrick, please come before it gets dark? Okay?' Dean prayed.

X

Emma squirmed and spread her bent legs further apart than they already were. "It's time Dean. I gotta push." Emma groaned, lifting her head off the life vest pillow, and bearing down. Dean held her knees back while Emma pushed.

Emma grabbed fistfuls of the leaves under her and squeezed with all her might as she pushed. "Ah!"

"You'll have to hold your knees, Em. I need my hands." Dean said once with no reaction. Emma's eyes were closed and Her whole head was read from pushing.

" _ **EMMA**_ _, hold your knees!_ His head is out. Come on! I need my hands to hold him!" Dean regretted barking orders at her; but it got her attention. Emma grasped her Kees and pulled herself forward. This action widened her pelvis; with only two more pushes, Patrick came into the world. Ten fingers, ten toes and a head full of dark hair.

Dean didn't have do anything. Emma's body knew what to do - and did it. Basically, he was there just to catch the baby as he slid right on out.

"Ha, ha! We were right! It's a boy!" Dean beamed loud enough for the whole island to hear. Emma released her knees and collapsed back. She was exhausted and could hardly move; but, that did't stop her from trying to get a peek at her son. When she discovered she didn't have the strength to lift her head; she concentrated on listening and rested.

Waiting for the baby to cry for the first time was excruciating. Holding Patrick by his lower legs; Dean turned him upside down and clapped him on his back.

'The old school method'. Patrick let out his first big cry and Dean laid the baby down on the suit jacket. He cut and tied the cord using a piece of hat ribbon he'd previously sanitized, and cleaned him off with the sponge and some sanitized water.

At each step; Dean told Emma what he was doing. "His breathing seems good, Em." "I'm washing him off now." "He's got so much hair, Emma!" Dean smilled as he repeatedly asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine... Wanna see him..." She mumbled. Dean quickly wrapped the baby in the shawl draped over Emma and held him up for her to 'at least' see his face.

"See Em? He's here and he's gorgeous." She was eager to hold her son. But, fighting hard to keep her eyes open. Knowing that he needed to tend to his wife; Dean wrapped the suit jacket around Patrick and laid their son in the basket... "Perfect fit" Dean said with a wide smile.

Then, he hurried back to Emma and helped her with the afterbirth. When that was disposed of in the fire pit; Dean sat Emma up and placed the baby in her waiting, tired arms.

Finally, Emma held her son for the first time. "Hi there. Are you hungry Patrick?" She almost whispered and popped her pinkie in his tiny mouth, which he started to suck. "Okay, do you want to give this a try? Come on, baby. There you go." He was only half latched on - but he was nursing. Dean was seated behind her, supporting Emma as she held, and fed theor son.

"He's doing it! But I can also feel it going down by stomach too." Emma let him feed for a few minutes, amd just stared at him in amazement. "We'll have to work on your technique Patrick." Emma smiled, but her eyes - and head - drooped for a second. "Can't affordtobewastefulhere." Her words slurred together as she fought harder to stay conscious.

"He's gorgeous, Emma." Dean beamed, still coursing with adrenalin.

"Iagree. I'mtired... needtosleep. Takethebaby." Emma would have fallen forward; had Dean not grabbed her shoulders. "Emma! Stay with me! Give me the baby!"

As soon as Dean had the baby in his hands, Emma passed out against her husband. Dean didn't panic, as she said that might happen.

Dean kissed the baby's head and wrapped him up again. "Hope you can wait a while before you need to eat again. Your mom needs a rest." Dean explained, setting the baby back down before tending to Emma. He knew she was alright. He could see the rise and fall with her breathing as he repositioned her to rest more comfortably on the bedding. He collapsed, exhausted beside her for several minutes.

Speaking in hushed tones, "I can't believe we just did that?! That was incredible! Thank you, God!" Smiling widely, Dean stared at the amazingly strong woman laying unconscious beside him. "You are incredible." He kissed her on the cheek before sitting up to gently clean Emma up as best he could. She was covered in a layer of sweat; which dampened her hair, and some of the milk from nursing the baby had run all the way down her torso. "I hope i can get this done without hurting you babe?" He said, softly kissing her forehead. 'I don't want her to wake up feeling gross AND in pain.'

Xxxx

When Emma opened her eyes it was dark. 'Night' she realized. It actually took her a couple seconds to remember she'd just given birth, and NOT been hit by a bus! All the parts she had expected to hurt, did. What she wasn't expecting was for her back, neck, arms and hands to be so sore.

She heard low tide coming in and out, and the rustling trees. The smell and crackling of the lit fire. As she slowly turned her head side to side; she noted the folded blanket covering her body.

From the strong scent of coconut filling her nostrils; she knew Dean had cleaned her up as much as he could.

"Ugh...owe!" Emma winced the second moved to sit up. The night breeze blew past her bare skin, giving her chills. Emma turned to look in the basket; but found it empty. Groggy, she rubbed her eyes pushing loose strands of oily hair off of her face. She heard Dean talking in hushed tones and wrapped the blanket around herself, slowly getting up. Each move was painful and she was a bit dizzy with her steps.

Labor had completely worked out every muscle she had in her body... And some she never even knew about. "Owe!" She quietly cried out as she tried to stand straighter. "Bad idea, Emma! Bad idea...!" She groaned, holding herself. After a couple deep breaths, she adjusted to the pain.

X

"How long was I out?" She whispered, sitting carefully next to her husband. ' _Ugh, even my ass hurts!?_ ' She mentally complained.

"Probably about three hours?" He smiled at her. "How do you feel? Besides sore. You think everything's... okay... down there?" Dean asked, concerned.

"I think So? Did you see any blood?" She asked. "Don't think so? I didn't spend a lot of time looking though. And I didn't want to hurt anything. So it didn't try cleaning. Was I supposed to?" He grew concerned.

Emma put a comforting hand on his arm, "No, I'm sure it's fine. I'm just very sore and tired. "Was it really gross? Bloody? I've seen childbirth on a few medical channels, and it's not like in movies." Emma rested her cheek on Dean's shoulder waiting for him to respond. He chuckled more to himself, "Honestly, I don't even remember. All I remember is him sliding out into my hands all covered in white." "Which I wasn't expecting, by the way!"

"And, then when he cried for the first time. The rest of it - is a big blur. I must have been on auto-pilot." Dean kissed her head.

"You were great. Thank you for helping me through it. And for cleaning me up, too" "No big deal." He responded with a confident smile. "Yeah right?! I remember every second of it. You were great. I couldn't have done it without you." She pecked his cheek as she took the baby from Dean. "You're thanking me?! You did all the work. _YOU_ were amazing! I can't believe women do that...repeatedly?!" "Me either. Must be because it's worth it. Don't you think? Look what we made, Dean!" She said, grinning and staring down at the new baby in her arms. "He's amazing!" "Yeah. He _is_ gorgeous. Just like his mother." They leaned towards each. "So, what have you been doing will I was unconscious?" "I've been telling Patrick about this place, and all the adventures we're going to have. He was asleep through most of it. Then he got very engrossed. Now, I think he just wants to eat again."

"Let's give that a try, huh Patrick?" Emma smiled at her newborn son.

okay... there it is. What did y'all think?


	14. Chapter 14

Almost done with this story. Remember, it's rated M For a reason. Oh, yes. I'm embarrassed by the number of typos in the last chapter... Those happened during the upload/edit process.

CHAP

Six months had passed before they knew it. It had taken several weeks for Emma and Dean to figure out how to take care of a baby with no modern conveniences, like diapers. But, they made due, and, once they had a workable routine down - the time flew by.

With all the nursing and physicality of daily life; Emma's body returned to 'pretty much' its original shape quickly. Minus 'the girls'. They weren't going anywhere, which made both her guys happy. Emma was simply overjoyed to be able to wear her shorts again.

Patrick was a dream baby. He didn't fuss, or cry for no reason. He giggled at the simplest things. He watched every move his parents made and enjoyed being held. He didn't demand to be entertained. He too out to nursing like a pro, "naturally!", Emma shrugged. The one thing he wasn't fond of was the trunk crib. Most nights slept with Mom and Dad in the basket she had made. Emma woke each night to feed him; then place him in the crib until morning; when she'd wake up to nurse him again.

Dean loved to watch the baby feed and tried to as often as he could. However, it made Emma uncomfortable and she asked him to "Stop staring. It's making me self conscious." "Why? I think it's beautiful. I wish I could feed him. I'm a bit jealous, actually." "When he's old enough to swallow, you can feed him" "I wonder what it tastes like?" Dean asked, intently watching his son suckle. "Don't know, don't care. And don't even ask... I'm not nursing you too." Emma deadpanned. Dean chuckled.

Emma didn't let Dean touch her intimately until the baby was four months old. She was so scared of getting pregnant. Dean was very supportive and patient with her. It made her heart swell with love for him. 'He truly is a great man!', she kept telling herself

Intimacy started back up slowly. First with make out sessions in the middle of the night. It was enough, at first. Now, six months post delivery, Emma and Dean were back to a normal routine of sex two to four times a week. Always careful to be as quiet as possible, and late at night when they were sure Patrick was sound asleep in his crib, only a couple feet away from them.

Xxxx

Emma and Dean took the baby with them on their bi-monthly trips to the other side of the island to gather supplies, swim, explore, and just get a change of scenery. Patrick loved whenever the sea turtles gathered on the beach. His Dad often set him on the back of one for a short ride. Dean followed beside, holding him upright. Patrick always let loose with the most precious belly laugh, making his parents smile. "Tutu!" (one of his first words) he'd screamed, clapping his chubby little hands together and kicking his feet.

A thought occurred to Dean one day. "You know... We've found so much more washed up on this beach... I wonder if we should consider moving over here? Maybe we'd see more action." Dean wondered aloud; walking on the beach with his wife and son. The three of them had just taken a brief dip in the ocean and were still naked and wet.

The baby still didn't like the water. Even though Dean held him protectively in his arms; the strong current frightened Patrick. So, they didn't go too far out into the water.

Dean was holding on tightly to one of Patrick's little hands, with Emma holding the other, as they supported their son in his first wobbly attempts to walk. Patrick made several small grunting noises as he stomped on the impacted sand. After only a couple of steps; he'd stop and wiggle his toes at the feeling of the sand in-between them. Then, he look up at his parents and giggle.

They chuckled when he started bobbing up and down. "He's enjoying himself." Dean smiled. "This is a new experience for him, walking." Emma said looking at her beautiful son with a proud smile, then to her husband.

" _ **That's**_ _**not**_ a new experience, though!" Dean said, failing to suppress his laughter. Patrick was now leaning back, aiming his little penis out... peeing in the sand with the biggest grin on his face. Despite herself, Emma found this very funny.

"I swear, he's so young. But it seems like he knows what he's doing is gross!" Emma retorted. Exasperated, but trying not to laugh. "He thinks it's fun, Em." Dean said with a proud grin. As if his child had just discovered the key to happiness.

"At least he's getting some control over it." She added.

"Patrick, look! Daddy can do that too!" Dean said, taking aim, and shooting out a stream that landed several steps farther than his son's. The baby stared in awe at his Dad before wiping his head back and laughing. He lost his balance in the process.

"Whoa there now!" Emma quickly scooped him up in her arms before he fell on his butt. "Boys are so... yucky! It's a good thing you're so adorable, little man! You're forgiven." She told Patrick, kissing his cheek and blowing a raspberry on his belly, making him scream with delight. After a moment, he settled in her arms and latched onto her to eat. Smiling, Dean closed the distance between them, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder. They continued to walk in content silence.

X

"Getting back to what you were talking about before. To think that we spent all this time here and we haven't been found - because we're on the wrong side of the island really sucks!?" she only half joked.

"Yeah. I know..." he snorted. "But seriously. We should do it, Em. We know the area now. We've been here enough times. Let's do it while he's still young."

"I guess it could be an adventure. It's also a hassle. But, the lagoon on this side is bigger. And, it has less tree coverage - so the water's warmer. That'd be nice." She reasoned, liking the idea of a warm water bath, for a change.

"There are two beach caves here. Plus, all the best food grows on this side. We could double the food storage." Dean said, getting excited. Patrick finished one side, and Emma straightened him up to burp him. "Bonus", she smiled. After he let out two large belches, she settled Patrick on her other breast to finish eating. "Okay. But it's going to be a lot of work." Emma added as they headed back to the boat to return home. Patrick had fallen asleep after eating; but woke from his nap just as they glided back onto shore about an hour later.

X

"It'll be a big change, moving. I'm going to miss it here." Emma said as they ate dinner that evening. "Yes, I know. This has been the only home he's known. But, if we get rescued, we'd leave anyway." Dean said, offering his son a bit of 'pre-chewed' banana, which he promptly spit up.

'No ready for food yet' he thought. "It's sad that we got to the point where we say 'if' we get rescued?" Emma lamented and picked an irritated Patrick up,placing him on her lap.

Xxxx

Packing up and moving their belongings took only two days. It took Dean a week to construct their new home. Then, he took each of the trunks full of stored food over by himself. Their fabricated kitchen utensils, sea glass, her wedding memento, books, found treasures, and clothing items were packed up in the fishing net by Emma and left on the beach for Dean to load into the boat. He had already taken over their meager bedding items; including the dingy and tarp.

"You ready Patrick? Say goodbye." With tears in her eyes, Emma balanced her son on her hip and took one last look around. She would miss this place. It had been there home for so long.

X

Dean constructed a new, larger home for them with a better canopy roof made of fronds, leafy vines, woven panels and branches. There was even enough room for Patrick to have his own sleeping area - eventually. The frame was made from long bamboo stocks planted at least 3 feet into the sand. The dingy and tarp were again used to line the floor.

Their first night in the new home wasn't as seamless as Emma had hoped. The island animals were not happy with their presence, and made a lot of noise as a show of complaining about it. The endless calls, squeaks, chirps and hollers where so loud that Patrick couldn't settle down. He was beyond tired, though. Dean tried holding him, rocking him, singing to him. He even explained to him that the animals were just saying their 'hello's'.

Just before the child truly lost his cool, adding to the noise level. She took him from Dean's arms. "Well, I don't know if he understood your explanation? But, I feel better now. Thank you." She smiled and kissed her husband before settling down in bed. Emma moved her long hair to one shoulder and Patrick immediately latched his chubby little mouth onto her breast, settling down immediately.

"He just ate like, fifteen minutes ago!?" Dean complained. "It's a comfort thing, Dean. Works every time." Emma sighed, tired and a tad frustrated. Dean laid down with them, covering them all up.

"I would love for him to start self soothing. Wonder if he's gonna be a thumb sucker?" Emma petted Patrick's soft hair as he suckled away. Within minutes, his little body relaxed, and he was asleep. "Too bad we don't have a pacifier for him." Dean honestly - if not stupidly - whispered as he studied his son.

"I **_am_** the pacifier, Dean!" Emma quietly chided her clueless husband. He gulped and offered an earnest "Oh yeah, sorry" apology.

Xxxx

As it turns out, the noise level was normal for this side of the island. They figured that, given time, the animals would adjust to their presents and quiet down. They didn't. It was the humans turn to adjust. Which they did after a couple of weeks.

X

Patrick was the first to get accustomed to it. As one night he just conked out. Relieved and shocked, Emma laid his limp body in the crib, covering him with the suit jacket. It was much earlier than either of them were expecting him to fall asleep.

"What now?" They looked at each other dumbfounded. It was too noisy for Dean to read aloud, or to himself. He was already under a blanket. So, he tugged on her arm, pulling her towards him.

"I have a suggestion..." He said in a low seductive tone. Giving her 'sexy eyes'. "You do. Do you?" She replied, letting him pull her towards him. Lifting up the blanket, Emma laid her whole body over him, leaning in for a long kiss. "Hmm, I like this idea of yours." She purred. Dean smirked up at her, "I do have ideas on occasion." She gave a lazy smiles and came back in for another kiss.

As they continued to make out, he grabbed hold of her ass cheeks, kneading each one. Emma's body arched briefly and she purred like a kitten "Hmm..." This went on for several minutes. Then, Emma had to brake free from Dean's mouth and push herself up on her hands, to give her lungs room for oxygen. A prolonged "Ahh!" escaped her red, puffy lips when she did. Dean also welcomed the weight off of his chest, and took a moment to catch his breath as well.

The noise from outside was drowning out any sounds they were making. Still, Emma took a second to glance over at their son; who was still sound asleep. Relieved, she closed here eyes, and dropped her head, letting out a couple of cleansing breaths. Then, she altered her position and was instead straddling Dean. "Better?" She asked once she was settled. "Um-hmm. Thanks." he sighed, now holding her thighs.

Stretching out just two fingers, Dean tugged ever so lightly on the shawl Emma had 'barely' secured around her. It came undone, exposing her tanned body. With hungry eyes, he tossed the shawl towards the corner of their shelter. "You are so gorgeous." He told her. She smiled down at him, "I'm glad you think so. Cause I'm all you've got."

"You're all I need." Emma leaned in, capturing his mouth for another round of kissing. The little moaning sounds they made grew slightly louder in volume and intensity. Emma felt Dean getting harder as they continued. "I...have to..." He eventually grunted, hitching his breath. Emma immediately turned her body to the left and they changed positions.

Now, she lay on the blanket with him on top of her. Dean took hold of one of her knees, bending it up. Emma spread her legs apart for him as he continued to kiss her. He buried his face in her neck, sucking on the soft skin beneath her left ear. She couldn't keep herself from crying out just once, as his body slowly gyrated against her. Dean entered her with ease. "Oh...oh, unh...Ah!..." Emma sighed once he was all the way in. He held one of her thighs, then stilled for a beat, gaining energy.

"You ready?" He asked, breathy. Emma could do nothing but gulp and nod vigorously before he took a deep breath, then began the in/out motion. "Come on, com... Get it... You can do..." Emma coaxed until he hit her sweet spot. "Yes, yes!"... Fairly quickly, Dean peaked, releasing himself inside of her. "OH!" They exclaimed in unison before he collapsed against her. The only thing either one of them could hear - aside from their own heavy breathing - were the birds and monkeys in the trees outside.

a few funny moments... A little bit of sex... Hope you liked it. A little more to come.


	15. Chapter 15-16

A/N: I am so glad people are still finding my story. I'm so bad for not finishing the upload. Here's the next 2 chapters to make up for it. Almost to the end... Read, review. But know the all mistakes are mine. No beta for this story.

By the time Patrick was a year old, he was doing well on actual mashed foods. He hated pineapple and berries. But, he loved bananas, pork, yams and coconut milk. He still received most of his nourishment from nursing, though. He'd become a bit 'grabby' with Emma's breasts, and she had to get forceful with him to make him stop. "No Patrick! No, not nice!"

Patrick threw a handful of tantrums over it; but, he learned. Emma started wearing her shawl, wrapped halter style and tied at her neck to make it harder for him.

He grew frustrated and eventually gave up. The last of her camisole top, now unwearable, and was put to use in other ways.

Patrick completely loved the water and learned to swim in about a week. Since they were at the lagoon daily, it was important for him to learn. They both still kept a close eye on him, though. He was also talking short, but full, sentences now.

Things like "I go wiff you." "Uppa you." and, "Go see tutu's." Emma knew her son was smart. She was working on expanding his vocabulary with 'starfish', 'bird' and 'monkey'. As well as teaching him some of the food names. He was doing pretty good. He knew what they were... He just couldn't say the words... yet.

Xxxx

At just shy of two years old, Patrick was developing fast. They were both teaching him the alphabet already. He spoke a ton and was curious about everything and eating real food like he couldn't get enough.

He'd drastically cut down on nursing as well. Emma had him down to about once a day now, at night. She was a mix of emotions. Happy to see her son growing up; and to have her body back. She was also relieved that Dean could now take more responsibility to care for the boy.

Most days, from sun up to about noon, Dean woke with him and fed him breakfast. Then, the two of them would head out to fish and do 'manly things', according to Dean. When Patrick got a bit older; he was going teach him the skills he'd learned living here. 'Tree climbing (Patrick loved it when Dean would dangle him from a tree branch), making small traps, hunting, fishing...'.

Before his birth, Dean carved a few toys for Patrick out of some soft wood. Nothing too detailed. He had a basic turtle, a bird, and a train car. Each one no larger than a full bar of soap.

X

Emma usually spent her alone time relaxing. After handling any laundry, or food gathering necessary. She loved to meditate and do yoga. She still wasn't a big fan of going in the ocean alone. But, she did enjoy laying on the beach and looking for sea shells. After lunch she would trade off with her husband until dinner.

She also worked hard on clothes making skills and was finally able to fashion a loincloth for Patrick out of a pelt. Still very young, he didn't care about covering up. Emma tried putting a grass skirt around him, once. It didn't last longer than ten minutes. As he got older, it would start to get awkward if they didn't begin to dress him in something.

"It's cute" Emma smiled with a bit of pride. "It's so small." Dean replied staring at the boy. "He's two, Dean! You could use something as well. Your shorts could 'really' use a break."

He couldn't disagree with that. His shorts (or what was left of them) had numerous small holes; both in front and in back. He'd taken as good care of them as he could; but, they were wearing out. "If you can come up with something, I'll try it." He replied, accepting the challenge.

Emma worked for weeks on something for Dean, and was happy when he finally did try it on. "How's if feel?"

"Breezy" he grumbled with a pinched expression. No wonder! It was the size of a French maid's apron! Basically, just flap of animal pelt - long enough in front to cover his manhood with a 'thong-like' strap tied in back. His well muscled ass was bare to the world.

"After all that time you spent? This was all you came up with? I might as well wear my shorts until they disintegrate. What about the rest of me?" He exclaimed, extremely unhappy and embarrassed.

"Sorry, I couldn't make it bigger. There was only so much pelt to work with. Welcome to my life for the past four years! Besides, I like your ass." She smirked, slapping his bare butt cheek.

"Somehow I feel more exposed wearing this than nothing at all!?"

"I can't do any better without actual fabric. Or a needle and scissors to work with. So, until those things 'magically' appear... this will have to do. I think you look sexy."

"Just use it as an alternative, then." Emma huffed when he made no effort to thank her.

"I think we should go deeper inland to see if there's anything else we can find. Something else might be hidden that we could make use of. Another trunk filled with stuff? A blanket? Anything! You never know? It worked for us in the past." Dean said desperately.

"You can go exploring, Dean. I'm not dragging a 2 year old through the jungle in the 'hope' of some great discovery!" Emma bit back a little too sharply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's your problem? You've been bitchy for weeks now." She didn't answer immediately.

"I'm the one that looks like a cross between a French maid & Tarzan here!" He sold in a raised voice.

"I'm pregnant, Dean! That's what's wrong." Dean's anger and annoyance deflated immediately and he sank to the ground beside Emma.

"Really, how, when? How long?" "Yes, really... Sex. Maybe two months?" She snarled? Refusing to let him any closer.

"You're not happy?" He asked, surprised.

"I'm not! Dean. I can't handle another thing to worry about at the moment. I was really hoping never to get pregnant again." She snapped back, immediately regretting the words as they escaped her mouth.

"I thought you didn't want Patrick to be an only child?" Dean was taken aback.

"That was before I knew what it was like! This is HARD Dean!" Emma yelled.

"Yeah! No kidding! But you aren't doing this alone! I'm here." Both of their voices were raising, making Patrick agitated.

They knew without a doubt that the next words out of Emma's mouth would be 'that's not enough'. All three of them were on the verge of tears. No one spoke for a beat or two. Finally, Dean pulled back, "Well, it happened and we can't change it. So, please try and be happy." Dean said, picking Patrick up off the ground and walking away.

Xxxx

An emotional wall grew between them after that day. For the next few weeks, they carried on with daily life well enough. Cared for Patrick and remained close... but not connected. There was no joy - save for Patrick. He could always make them laugh.

Unlike her first pregnancy; Emma didn't have any real morning sickness this time. Making it that much easier to ignore the pregnancy altogether.

There was very little intimacy between her and Dean over this time. Each time he tried to embrace Emma; she stiffened and wiggled away. It got to the point that they hardly even kissed.

There was no further mention of the pregnancy. The tension didn't go unnoticed by Patrick either. He became very fussy, and preferred to hang out with his Dad.

Dean announced one day that he was going exploring with Patrick. He left Emma to her own devices for virtually the whole day. They came back close to sunset empty handed. He did the same thing for three days straight. Then, on the forth day. Dean returned earlier than Emma thought he would. He was hauling a large metal box behind him, while struggling to hold Patrick in his free arm. Emma spotted them and quickly jogged over, taking Patrick from him.

Dean smiled a 'thank you' and, with a grunt, he hoisted the box up with both hands and carried it the rest of the way to their shelter.

"Is it really heavy?" She asked, excited, and a bit surprised he'd actually found something.

"Not too bad. It's locked. Have to break it open." Dean fidgeted a moment with the rusted lock. "It looks like another military supply box." Dean added.

"Maybe more blankets?" She questioned out loud, with hope in her eyes.

"One can only hope."

With much less effort than he expected, Dean was able to remove the lock using their machete. Inside the box was - to their great surprise - a large pea green colored parachute - another blanket, one green undershirt 'small', and a Swiss Army knife. 'Yep, military!' He though to himself.

"All the best stuff lands on this side of the island, I swear!" Dean smiled broadly. Emma inspected the tool, and found a 'tiny' pair of scissors. She took a few strands of her long hair and snipped at them with the scissors. 'Still works!' Both of them were stunned at the contents.

"What are we gonna do with the parachute, Dean? Can we cut it up and try to make some clothes? Or, what? I could really come up with something wearable now." Emma was grinning like crazy and imagining what she could do with this much fabric and cord.

"I guess so? I can't think of anything else we could do with it. Oh, maybe I'll take some to use for hunting."

Emma shrugged, 'okay'. All thoughts of the pregnancy were pushed out of Emma's mind after this discovery. "Here Patrick. Let's try this on you." Emma quickly slipped the T-shirt on her son. It was big and long on him right now; but he'd grow soon enough; and really needed something to wear. For now, Emma simply tied a knot at the bottom so he wouldn't trip over himself.

These new discoveries offered them a happy distraction from the tension that had taken hold of them.

The easiest garment for Emma to make was a toga. But, that wasn't ideal for their daily living. Dean needed to be able to climb, crawl, squat and run. None of those were easy to do in s toga. Every attempt at clothing was easier having the cord available to use as a fastener, and she was so grateful to have so much of it.

Emma made some 'brief-like' underwater for Patrick - which he wasn't fond of at first; and tried to remove immediately. He was still only two and a half. She really wanted to make a new pair of shorts for Dean. However, it proved more difficult than she thought. The closest she could manage was a sort of toga-brief-diaper... 'thing'.

She wasn't holding out much hope that Dean would like it - much less - wear it! But, surprise, surprise... Dean was pleased with the final product and praised her repeatedly for her efforts. For herself; Emma thought a simple wrap dress would be best. She used cord at the waist to keep it synched. Turns out, this was not the best choice to keep the dress synched, or, 'the girls' in place, like she was hoping. In the end; she decided on a two piece outfit. Sarong skirt tied at the waist with cord; and another wrap halter top that tied at the neck. After all the experimenting; there wasn't much left to salvage. Mostly just the cord... Which was very useful in hunting and gathering.

Chap

Emma was on her hands and knees at the lagoon doing laundry when she felt the first cramp. She figured she was about four months along now, and still hadn't really acknowledged her pregnancy. She was hardly even showing.

Within a minute she noticed blood trickling down her leg from her bathing suit bottoms. It was pooling on the rocks beneath her knees. She immediately dropped her head and started praying. "Please God, Please God!" She groaned, beyond scared and in a kind of pain she never knew existed. She was losing the baby... and powerless to stop it.

The next few minutes were the longest of her life. The most painful cramp spread through her and she screamed for Dean; who had taken Patrick to collect some bananas nearby.

He came running back with their son. When he saw the blood; he turned around to shield the baby from it. It took him a second to move after that. He placed his son down and told him not to move. "Daddy has to help Mommy. Everything's okay." But, it wasn't. Dean knelt beside a crying Emma; unsure if there was anything he could do. He wiped her tears and cupped her cheek. "What can I do? Tell me what to do."

"I'm sorry...God...I'm so sorry. Don't hate me?" she begged and sobbed.

"I don't hate you, Em. Are you in pain?"

"No, ugh... not anymore. It's over. Oh God!" she cried turning away from Dean. When Emma moved, he caught site of a small bloody clump smeared on the rocks and knew that was their baby.

Emma jolted, panicking, "Patrick, where's Patrick?" Dean was blocking his view, "He's fine. He can't see anything. But, I don't think I can keep him still much longer. Can I help you at all?" He wiped her face and helped her sit up; then, covered her bloody legs with an unwashed blanket.

"Patrick, baby. Come here to Mommy." Emma called to him with as much lightness in her voice as she could muster. He trotted over and sat beside his Mom, smiling up at her. "Did you get scared when you heard me scream?" she asked. He shook his head 'no'. "Good, because everything is fine. I got a pain in my belly. But, it's all gone now." she smiled and kissed his hair.

"Do you get hurt?" he asked.

"Yes, Mommy got hurt. But, it's over and I'm just a little sad now. Will you do me a favor and go with Daddy and find me the best, prettiest shell you can? I saw some really big ones on the beach this morning." she asked the child as she looked from him to Dean. She knew that Dean wanted to stay with her; but she needed to be along. "I'll be fine. I need to wash up a little. I'll meet you guys at the beach in a while."

When they were out of her sight; she buried her face in the blanket and cried. Eventually, she collected herself enough to get up. Her legs were weak and bloody. When she saw the bloody mass on the rocks; she groaned and cried again. Emma used some leaves and water to wipe down the rocks where she had miscarried their child. Saying a prayer, and asking for forgiveness from God; Emma placed the leaves in the water to float away with the current.

Disgusted and heartsick; she quickly got into the lagoon, swimming straight for the falls. She screamed and screamed knowing that the falls would mask her desperate pain.

Probably an hour later, Emma returned to the beach and when Patrick saw her; he ran straight to her. She knelt down and enveloped him in her arms.

"Patrick. Show Mommy what you found." Dean told the child. Patrick placed the pristine abalone shell in her palm and smiled.

"It's beautiful, baby. It's the best one I've ever seen." she smiled and kissed his cheek. "You always find the best shells."

"I find you more, Mommy." he smiled and trotted off to search just e couple feet from them.

Dean walked hesitantly up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you... okay?"

"Physically, yeah. I think so. We'll see. Emotionally, not even close. I'm so sorry Dean! It's my fault. I should have been happy. I did want the baby, really!" Emma was bordering on hysterical again.

"Emma, shhh. Shhh. I know."

"I want every child God sees fit to give me from now on. I don't care if it's one or thirty. I want all my babies!" she sobbed into his chest. Her arms wrapped so tightly around Dean that it was painful.

Dean grinned at her statement and wrapped his arms more tightly around his wife. "Well, we definitely have the space for thirty kids. But that's gonna get a little 'sketchy' when they get older - incest and all." He joked, trying (very badly) to lighten the mood. She lifted her head to give him a mildly dirty look. "Too soon for humor?".

That evening Dean held Emma until she cried herself to sleep. For the next several days he took sole care of everything; including Patrick. Emma laid in bed, mostly unresponsive. Patrick knew something was different and he became very attached to his mother. Emma needed to be needed in return. Once Dean felt comfortable that she wasn't going to ignore their son; he left the two of them alone and resumed his usual hunting and scouting routine.

He was very 'weirded out' to find Emma nursing Patrick when he returned from fishing one day. She was holding him in her lap and staring out into space, humming a lullaby. At almost three years old; nursing was something the child had done in almost a year. It looked rather 'obscene' to him and made him uneasy. But, Dean understood, and was relieved when it didn't happen more than once.

His preferred method of dealing with the loss, was to go into the jungle and beat the living hell out of a tree with the biggest branch he could find to lift. Then, fall into a heap and sob. Once he'd gotten his grief out; he was able to focus again. This is all he wanted for Emma.

It took weeks before Emma came out of her 'auto-pilot' existence. She hadn't expressed much actual emotion in that time. Then, one random day, she returned to the living world.

"The weather is stunning. Don't you think? I think it's the perfect day to build a sand castle! You wanna?" she asked, scooping Patrick up into her arms and spinning him until he giggled.

"Let's do it." Dean smiled, following along after them. Sand castle building didn't quite work out. So they switched to sand drawing instead. "Patrick, what's this?" Dean asked pointing to one of several things he'd drawn in the moist sand

"Boat!" The child yelled.

"Yes, right! Good job." His parents clapped.

"And this?"

"Plane!"

"Right" "Good boy! You are so smart!"

Neither of them wanted Patrick to fear planes or boats - should he see one someday. So, they spent time describing them to him; including the sounds they made.

"And this? What's this?"

"Car!" The child yelled, clapping his hands at this fun game.

"And this?"

"House"

"Good boy!" Emma gushed, hugging her son.

While Emma spun Patrick round and round; Dean laid in the sand and attempted to make a 'sand angel'. Emma pointed and whispered in her boy's ear, "Look, Patrick. What's Daddy doing? Shall we go see if we can bury him in the sand?" The two of them toppled onto Dean and began trying to bury him. Quickly this deteriorated into a bit of a mud fight. Mostly between Emma and Dean. Patrick was having fun just squishing the wet sand in his hands. Soon, they were all dirty.

"Okay, truce!? Bath time. Can we go in the water now?" Emma, covered pretty thoroughly head-to-waist with mud; waved her hands in the air (typical first to surrender) while Dean picked Patrick up.

As a family, they walked into the ocean, stopping when the water was up to Dean's waist. The current whipped past them and the child laughed in delight. "Fun Daddy!" The trio returned to shore just before dusk. Cleaner, and happier than they were when the day began.

Xxxx

"Today was a fun day." Dean said as they ate dinner, later than usual. It was just after dark.

"It was. He enjoyed it." Emma smiled, watching Patrick happily chomping his food. In front of the roaring fire. They finished the rest of their meal in comfortable silence. Then, Emma put the boy to bed while Dean cleaned up. She stoked the fire when she returned. Dean had gone to the water to rinse a few things in the ocean. He returned with some seaweed draped on his shoulder. "Here. I thought we could use this in dinner tomorrow." She laid the seaweed out on the rocks to dry out.

"You ready to head to bed, Em? I can read for a bit?"

"Not just yet." she sat beside Dean. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her tenderly. "Let's just sit here for a while. Okay?" She offered.

"Sure" he smiled, taking hold of her hand as it lay in her lap. The sky was almost jet black - but there were countless stars shining in the sky.

"Look, a shooting star!" Emma said, before closing her eyes. "Did you make a wish?" Dean asked.

"Of course! You?" he nodded.

"You wanna say?" she asked.

"On 3. 1-2-3..."

"I want you to be happy." Dean blurted. "I want another baby." Emma blurted.

"Wait, what? You could wish for anything? To get rescued and go home?! And you wished for me to be happy? That's the sweetest thing." she smiled at him and teared up.

"You and Patrick are my home, Emma. And I always want to you to be happy."

"I am happy. Well... I'm getting there. It's taken me a long time; and I apologize for that. I was never mad at you, Dean. I was overwhelmed and scared. Mad at myself, really. It just took me forever to process it all." She exhaled. "What will make me really happy, is a baby. I don't want to replace the baby I lost. But, I want a baby, Dean."

"Emma, maybe the reason you had the strong feelings against the baby was because God, or the universe - or whatever; knew the baby wasn't going to make it anyway. I don't know why we went through such a horrific thing; other than we are better for having gone through it. I'm just blabbering now... Maybe what I think is crazy? I wish it hadn't happened. But, everything happens for a reason."

"I hadn't thought of it that way. That's beautiful." she kissed him sweetly. "I am sorry for being such a bitch about the pregnancy. I can't believe you put up with me?" She confessed, leaning into his side.

"What else was I going to do... Leave? Even if that were really an option. I couldn't do that to you. I just had to wait and let you come to terms with it yourself. No one should tell you how to feel about that. I'm sorry if I pressured you." He placed his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I really love you so much, Dean. I don't know if I always deserve you. But, I love you!" Emma wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed him full on the lips.

"I feel the same way." He replied once their lips parted.

That night, under a dark sky full of bright stars. Dean made love to his wife for the first time in months. Emma woke the next morning filled with a sense of peace and the complete belief that she was pregnant.

Their daughter Faith McMullen, was born some nine months later - just prior to Patrick's fourth birthday.


	16. Last part

Chap

"Oh, Em. She's perfect!" Dean whispered as he held his just born daughter in his hands, beaming with pride - and love.

It was early morning - still a bit dark out. Laying on her back; a tired Emma nodded her head in his direction; but did not utter a word. A light sheen of sweat upon her skin glowed in the firelight.

Patrick, thank the Lord, had slept through the whole thing. And, Emma's labor had been much quicker the second time. From the first contraction, to when the baby arrived, only about four hours had passed.

Having been through it before; Emma was more prepared this time. Her main stress was trying not to scream from the pain - so that Patrick didn't wake up. Neither one of them wanted Patrick to witness the actual birth. They had no idea how to explain that - it if he was present. Luckily, they didn't have to; as he slept like the dead!

As the newborn became more aware of her new surroundings; she began to squirm and whine. Dean quickly wrapped her up and set her down to see to Emma's needs. Once his wife was sitting more upright; Dean did a visual exam to check her for bleeding. "I don't see anything wrong." He told her, with a pat on one of her bent knees. "Good, hand her to me...please?"

"She looks like Patrick." Emma stated, smiling down at the baby. "Yeah, she does." Dean agreed sitting beside them. He pecked Emma on the cheek, and she leaned into him. "Thank you for giving me another person to love." He added. Smiling wide, she returned the sentiment.

Emma had just finished nursing Faith for the first time; when her son trotted out - rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hello, did you sleep well, little man?" She asked as he came closer to both her and Dean. The boy only nodded, still rubbing his eyes. Bits of his long hair were sticking up at odd angles.

"You want to meet your little sister?" "Where'd she come from?" He asked with wonderment. "She came from me; just like you did. You remember my belly was so big. Your sister was inside me until she was ready to come out."

"How'd she get in there?" He asked, and not for the first time. Both Emma and Dean knew that their son was testing their consistency regarding where babies came from. "Your Dad planted a seed inside me and it grew into your baby sister. Just like the first time he planted one grew to be you." She reiterated, for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, yeah. I member now." He smiled, peering down at the baby. "Where did Daddy get the seed?" Both Dean and Emma stifled a chuckle. "He got his seeds from God. When a boy is old enough; God gives him seeds to plant in the woman he loves most in the world. Someday - many years from now - God will do the same for you too." She finished.

"Oh... Can I have breakfast now?" The boy asked.

The adults grinned, and Dean rose to prepare something for his son to eat. Emma stayed put, holding her daughter. "Sure, come with me buddy, and I'll get you something." Dean held Patrick's hand as they walked outside.

Chap

Several battered suitcases washed up on the beach three months after Faith was born. Emma and Dean were relieved, and perplexed. They knew it was probably due to some sort of air disaster.

"It's been what, around six years?! Nothing like this has ever washed up here?" Emma said as they collected and rummaged through the suitcases. "I feel bad going through the possessions of people we don't even know... That might be dead." She added.

"Yeah, I get it." Dean offered. Much to their disappointment, they didn't find any electronics (phone, laptop) in the suitcases. They did take advantage of the clothing, though. What they didn't use. They saved. "It don't want anyone thinking I was disrespectful of their loved ones things." The ever practical Emma explained.

Dean changed into a fresh pair of blue surf shorts and a grey wife beater. Going without many clothes for six years; he was slightly uncomfortable wearing what he felt was - too much fabric. Emma found a flower print Maxie dress for herself, another bikini, and some panties. Tragically, there was also some kids clothing in a few of the suitcases. Emma gave her son a red T-shirt and pair of tan surf short to put on. This was the most clothing the boy had ever worn - and he also fidgeted for a while.

Seven days later, Patrick was in the middle of a reading lesson with Dean, when he heard a sound he hadn't before. He stood up and pointed out into the water, "Mommy, Daddy... Is that a boat?", he asked, pointing towards the water.

Both Dean and Emma - holding Faith in her arms - were stunned. A coastguard vessel was, indeed, heading in their direction. Dean could also see a coastguard helicopter flying low in their direction. 'Why didn't we hear them approaching?' He wondered.

"This is it, isn't it?" Emma gulped, taking a firm hold of Dean's hand as he stood up. "I'm scared. Why am I scared?" Emma whispered so only he could hear. "Patrick, come her baby. Come stand by mommy!"

Chap

A year after the teens disappeared, Dean's father set up a trust for his son. He also signed his life insurance and house over to Dean's name. When/if they were ever found - Dean would be taken care of; if he was no longer alive. As if he knew he wouldn't be around anymore. Mr. McMullen died of a heart attack two years after the pair went missing.

Emma's family eventually bonded over the loss of her. Her parents worked out their issues and life moved on. Her sister graduated high school, started - and finished - college in the years they were missing.

When the four of them returned to civilization; Emma and Dean tried very hard to adjust back into 'normal life'. But, it was too difficult with so many people (old high school friends & rivals, the media...strangers) invading their lives.

Social media being so popular, there was no shortage of people with snarky, hurtful, rude - and just plain idiotic remarks about every decision and move Dean and Emma made. This was extremely difficult, primarily for Emma's family. Neither Emma or Dean could understand why everyone was so interesting. 'Just leave us alone!'

Emma's parents were as supportive as they could be. Although, she had to remind them - often; that she was now an adult (both of them now 24 years old); as her father initially tried to keep her away from Dean. For him, she was still his teenage daughter - getting ready to head off to college; and not the grown adult wife and mother of two that she'd become.

There was a lot of irrational - and rational - resentment and guilt to work through. Resentment towards Dean for getting Emma pregnant - twice (even though they quickly bonded with their grandchildren). Towards the search teams for not finding them sooner. Towards both kids for getting lost in the first place! Towards Emma for apparently moving on with her life, and for all the years they had missed.

Dean ended up selling the house left to him after only a few months of them trying to live there. His heart was heavy knowing that his father died without getting to reconcile with him.

He talked it over with Emma, and they decided to take a trip to Hawaii - to escape the tension. This is where they ended up settling down. It was as close as they could get to the life they - and more importantly, Patrick, had been used to.

They quickly made friends with a couple in their 50's who owned a snack shack - right on the beach. They were getting ready to move to Utah, to be closer to their upcoming grandchild, and offered to sell the place to Dean and Emma.

Owning an eatery forced them to mingle with a lot of people; which they really needed to do - after spending so many years isolated. Soon they made friends with a few couples their age; and even asked them to witness their official wedding one year after they settled in Hawaii.

The ceremony was held at sunset, (naturally) on the beach (of course, why mess with tradition). Dean wanted Emma to have the chance to wear an actual wedding dress. But, she declined. They opted for a casual - bare feet, low key - ceremony. It was perfect! This time, because there was cake!

Emma got pregnant again on their wedding night.

Apparently, the reason they weren't discovered sooner was because of an underwater quake. The tide carried them on a new current into an area no one had thought of looking. The searchers didn't think the dingy could travel as far as it did all those years ago. The reason they were ultimately found was because a jumbo jet crashed into the ocean. Emma was very sad for those that had died. But, grateful to them as well. Her children would have better lives; now that they were back in civilization.

On Faith's second birthday, Dean gave Emma two gifts, solely for her. She was near her due date to deliver their third child - a daughter - they planned to name Tess.

The first gift was simply a rolled up sheet of sketch paper tied with a red ribbon. The second was a slender black box. Excited, she untied the ribbon and carefully unrolled the 11x17 paper. "Dean! How did you...? When did y...? I didn't...?" She stammered while glancing between his face, and the sketch.

"I have a great memory for beautiful things; and what's more beautiful than my wife? I told you I was going to sketch you. I just did it from memory. You like it?" Emma carefully studied the black and white pencil sketch of her - pregnant with Patrick. She remembered their conversation from years ago. Both laying naked on the beach after a swim; when Dean had first mentioned having artistic abilities.

Before that, she had no clue of his interest. "It's a beautiful sketch, babe. You have real talent." She said with tears in her eyes. "I could not possibly have looked this good back then? You have an exaggerated memory, my love." She smiled, pecking him on the cheek while rubbing her 'very round' belly.

"Yes you DID...do... look that good... each time! I'm glad you like it." He replied, kissing her cheek. He then pointed to the second gift. "Open it."

"My pearls! You had them strung for me?" Emma smiled broadly as she held the 16-inch long strand of multiple-colored pearls in her palm.

The End

There may be a little bit more... We'll see...


End file.
